Inori
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku akan terus mencintaimu walaupun hal itu membuatku sakit." SasuSaku.
1. Eien No Ai

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Song: OST Midori No Hibi – Mou Sukoshi, OST Aka-chan To Boku - You

Genre: Drama / Angst / Romance

Rating: T

" " : Percakapan

**Cetak Tebal **: Teks lagu

_Cetak Miring _: Translate lagu dalam Bahasa Indonesia

Ja Minna Otanishimi Yonde Kudasai!!

* * *

**Inori**

Story by: Akina Takahashi

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Bawalah aku bersamamu.. kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!" jerit Sakura pada sesosok punggung laki-laki di depannya.

Seketika itu Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan Sakura segera berlari kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"kumohon jangan pergi.." isak Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap lekat-lekat mata hijau emerald indah Sakura. Sakura menatap mata dingin Sasuke yang menyiratkan penderitaan atas dendam yang selama ini dipendamnya. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sakura dan mencium bibir lembut Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat Sasuke menciumnya. Begitu ia membuka mata Sasuke telah berada di belakangnya dan berbisik " Arigatou" sambil memukul leher belakang Sakura. Sakura pun jatuh pingsan.

Sudah 10 tahun berlalu semenjak hari itu. Sakura telah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa berumur 22 tahun yang sangat cantik. Selain itu ia juga adalah seorang kunoichi medis yang kemampuannya dapat menandingi godaime alias Tsunade. Entah sudah berapa orang laki-laki yang ia tolak. Ya, benar ia masih belum bisa melupakan Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan menuju apartemennya. Angin dingin berhembus membuat ia bergidik. Dinginnya malam mulai menusuk badannya. Bulan yang asalnya bersinar sangat terang tiba-tiba meredup tertutupi awan. Sakura mangadahkan kepalanya ke arah bulan.

"Sama seperti waktu itu" gumamnya. Kenangan akan ciuman pertama dan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke terus berkelebat di benaknya.

Punggung Sasuke, wajah Sasuke, suara langkah Sasuke saat meninggalkannya. Semua kenangan pahit yang tidak ingin diingatnya tiba-tiba bermunculan kembali.

Sakura terus berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan mata berkaca-kaca ia terus bergumam "Sasuke kenapa kau meninggalkanku?".

Sesampainya di apartemen ia membuka kenop pintunya dengan perlahan. Ia melepas sepatu dan berlari ke kamarnya lalu merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Ia melihat foto yang terletak di meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya. Foto ketika ia masih berada di kelompok 7. Ia memandangi foto Sasuke. Kerinduan mulai menyerang dirinya. Ia kembali teringat akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke ketika ia masih berada di Akademi..

* * *

**Flashback**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju akademi. Ia sangat bersemangat karena ini hari pertamanya berada di akademi. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada seorang anak laki-laki berwajah tampan berambut dan bermata hitam yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang remaja laki-laki tampan berambut hitam sama dengan anak laki-laki itu. Anak itu tampak sangat bahagia. Mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol.

" Hihi sepertinya anak itu juga sama denganku" gumam Sakura.

Sakura mulai memasuki kelasnya. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkannya

"HOI SAKURA!!" teriak Ino dari belakang Sakura.

"INO!! Kau mau membunuhku ya?? Aku bisa mati kaget nih!!" protes Sakura.

"Hehe Gomeen.. Sakura apa kau tahu di kelas kita ada seorang anak laki-laki dari klan uchiha Lho!" ujar Ino bersemangat.

"Chotto.. Hmm Uchiha.. Ano Uchiha?!" seru Sakura kaget.

" Sou sou. Hontou da! Ii da ne? " jawab Ino.

"Aku jadi penasaran. Uchiha itu kan klan elit.. kira-kira anak itu seperti apa ya tampan tidak?"

" Mite! mite! Sakura-chan!!" seru Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah seorang anak laki-laki berambut dan bermata hitam yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

" Hyaa KAKKOI!" seru Sakura ketika melihat anak dari klan Uchiha yang tampan itu.

" Eh enak saja kau! Dia milikku!" jerit Ino

" UGH apa hakmu memilikinya?" balas Sakura sambil menatap mata Ino seakan-akan ada petir yang menyambar-nyambar diantara kedua mata mereka.

"TING TONG" bel masuk berbunyi. Iruka-sensei memasuki ruangan. Anak-anak yang asalnya berkeliaran tiba-tiba duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Tanpa disangka-sangka Sasuke duduk di depan Sakura. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya.

" Ano.." Sakura berkata dengan malu-malu

"Hn?" Sasuke berbalik ke arah Sakura

"Hajimemashite atashi wa Haruno Sakura. Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Seru Sakura bersemangat. Sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Hmph tambah lagi orang bodoh yang aneh.. sudahlah.." pikir Sasuke

"Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Sasuke dingin sambil menyambut tangan Sakura.

Dari hari ke hari kemampuan Sasuke makin terlihat. Dia sangat jenius berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Walaupun masih berada di akademi tapi dia menguasai banyak jutsu yang tidak mungkin dikuasai oleh anak-anak seumurannya.

Tapi, semakin ia berprestasi, semakin banyak pula orang yang merasa segan untuk berbicara dengannya. Termasuk Sakura, karena ia merasa tidak pantas untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke. Setiap hari Sakura hanya melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Setiap hari ia berdoa agar bisa dekat dengan Sasuke. Ia sangat ingin mengobrol dengan Sasuke akan tetapi dengan sikap Sasuke yang menutup diri. Sakura selalu merasa rendah diri. Sakura selalu merasa dirinya tidak pantas untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke

**soshite kizuita toki ni kangaeteru no wa kimi no koto de... **

**sore ga sugoku hazukashikattari **

**sugoku iyadattari omoete... **

**sore wa boku ga kimochi wo tsutaeru koto ga kowai kara de... **

_ketika aku memikirkanmu.._

_Aku merasa malu_

_Aku sangat membenci perasaan ini_

_Itu karena aku takut mengungkapkan perasaanku.._

Sakura kembali melihat ke luar jendela. Disana tampak Sasuke sedang berlatih dengan keras. Padahal hari sudah mulai malam. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Orang-orang sudah mulai menghilang. Tanpa sadar Sakura sudah memperhatikan Sasuke selama 5 jam.

**mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi... **

**kimi no kokoro ni chikazuitara **

**mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi... **

**ima kono toki ga kienai youni**

**douka kamisama boku ni yuuki wo kudasai**

_Sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi.._

_Aku semakin dekat dengan hatimu_

_Sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi.._

_Karena itu aku tidak ingin saat ini berakhir_

_Tuhan kumohon berikanlah aku keberanian_

Sasuke menghentikan latihannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang akademi. Sakura berlari keluar kelas dan menuju gerbang akademi. Akhirnya Sakura berjalan di belakang Sasuke.

Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sakura kemudian berkata "Apa yang kau lakukan? Dari tadi kau terus memperhatikanku kan? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke dingin pada Sakura yang berdiri terpaku di belakangnya.

"Ah bukankah aku seharusnya senang? Sasuke-kun sedang berbicara denganku sekarang.. ayo Sakura lakukan seperti yang kau biasa kau lakukan.. tapi kenapa sepertinya suaraku tidak keluar" pikir Sakura.

" A..Ano A..Atashi wa" ujar Sakura terbata-bata.

**atama de osaetsukete mo **

**kokoro ga dousuru koto mo dekinakute **

**autabi ni kimi ni satorarenai youni **

**itsumo to kawarinai youni.. **

**hanashiteru tsumori de**

_walaupun aku sudah memikirkannya_

_tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan hatiku_

_aku berharap kau tidak menyadari kapan kita akan bertemu_

_sehingga itu berjalan dengan normal sesuai dengan apa yang aku rencanakan._

"Hn?? " tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti

"Kyaa apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentang aku?? Ayolah Sakura kau bisa bicara dengannya secara normal kan??" seru inner Sakura

**soshite omoiagunete mo kakkou warui dake no boku de... **

**kimi ga dou omotteru no ga ki ni natte mo **

_ketika aku sedang sendiri dengan pikiran-pikiran gilaku_

_aku khawatir apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku_

"Habisnya aku heran kenapa Sasuke-kun berlatih sangat keras sampai pulang selarut ini" ujar Sakura yang akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aa.. Aku harus pulang.." Seru Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Kemudian ia menghilang di balik kabut.

Keesokan harinya di akademi..

"SAKURA!! Tadi malam klan uchiha dibantai habis..! yang selamat hanya Sasuke tapi keadaannya benar-benar menyedihkan, ia masih mengalami trauma. Sekarang ia sedang berada di rumah sakit." Jerit Ino mengagetkan Sakura

"NANII?? Dou suru no? Ino?" Sakura tak kalah kagetnya dengan Ino ketika mendengar berita ini.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Sakura terus memikirkan Sasuke. Akhirnya ia mengumpulkan keberanian dan memutuskan untuk menjenguk Sasuke sepulangnya dari akademi.

"TING TONG" bel pulang berbunyi.

Sakura berlari menuju rumah sakit sambil membawa seikat bunga. Akhirnya ia tiba di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke. Sakura memutar kenop pintu dengan perlahan. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di ranjangnya. Matanya menerawang. Keadaannya benar-benar menyedihkan seakan-akan jiwanya sudah tidak ada dalam tubuhnya.

"Hei bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sakura sambil meletakkan bunga di vas yang terletak di meja kecil sebelah kasur Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia terus menerawang. Sakura sangat sedih melihat keadaannya ia berharap Sasuke dapat membagi penderitaannya dengan dirinya. Sakura bingung harus berbuat apa. Karena sepertinya Sasuke tidak peduli akan kedatangannya. Tapi Sakura tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke berharap ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Oleh karena itu ia hanya diam dan memandang ke arah jendela kemudian bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang indah dan merdu.

**Kaze no naka Hohoende**

**Tsurakute mo Hohoende**

**Ichido de ii Onegai dakara**

_Walaupun d__i tengah tiupan angin_

_Walaupun di tengah penderitaan_

_Kumohon tersenyumlah sekali saja.Itu sudah cukup bagiku_

**Nakis na Yokogao ni**

**Nakis**** na Kono toki ni**

**Nani wo ieba Sukueru no**

_Wajahmu terlihat seperti ingin menangis_

_Disaat kau menderita saat ini_

_Kumohon bicaralah padaku walau hanya satu kata_

**Omoidashite Kitsuku koto wa**

**Shiawase e to Chikazuku koto**

_Ingatlah memori tentang luka itu_

_Kita semakin dekat menuju kebahagiaan_

**Oshiete kureta**

**Ah It's you**

**Ah I Love you**

**Sore wa**

**Ah It's you**

**Ah I Love you**

_Orang yang mengajari diriku adalah_

_Ah Kau_

_Ah Aku mencintaimu_

_Itulah_

_Ah Kau_

_Ah Aku mencintaimu_

**Samui nara Koko ni ite**

**Ima dakara Koko ni ite**

**Hitori ni nado Naranaide**

_Walaupun dingin aku__ akan tetap berada di sini_

_Karena sekarang kau ada disini_

_Kita tidak sendirian_

**Wasurenaide Kurushii toki wa**

**Honno sukoshi Amaete ii to**

_Jangan lupakan saat kita menderita_

_Karena sedikit demi sedikit penderitaan itu__ akan menghilang._

Sakura menghela nafas dan menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"Apa maksud nyanyianmu itu?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya berbicara pada Sakura.

"Kau tidak mau mendengarkan omonganku jadinya aku berpikir mungkin kau mau mendengarkan nyanyianku"

"Jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku. pulanglah!"

"Padahal aku berharap kau mau membagi penderitaanmu denganku. Padahal aku sudah mengumpulkan seluruh keberanianku hingga aku bisa sampai sejauh ini.." ujar Sakura sedih

"Aku Tidak PEDULI! IKE!" Teriak Sasuke mengusir Sakura.

Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dengan air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. "BRAKK" Sakura membanting pintu dan berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit sementara air matanya masih terus memenuhi wajahnya.

"SIAL! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?? AKKHH aku bodoh!!" teriak Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa menyesal karena sudah bersikap kasar pada Sakura.

"AKH omae o korosu aniki!! Zenbu wa omae no sei da!!" Jerit Sasuke.

Semenjak kejadian itu Sakura tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Sasuke. Waktu terus berlalu. Angin musim semi mulai berhembus menandakan dimulainya kehidupan Sakura yang baru. Sebagai seorang genin. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju akademi.

"Yosh! Ganbatte ne atashi" seru Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruangan kelasnya.

"Ohayou minna!" seru Sakura bersemangat

"NE, SAKURA-CHAN SHITERU KA??" teriak seorang anak laki-laki pirang berbaju oranye di belakang Sakura.

"AA, Naruto-kun. NANI GA ARU??" Sakura sedikit kesal karena dikagetkan oleh Naruto

"Iruka-sensei hari ini akan membentuk tim. Haha semoga aku bisa setim denganmu ya. Sakura-chan!!"

"HUEH! Siapa yang sudi setim dengan orang bodoh sepertimu Naruto-kun" pikir Sakura.

Tapi dia tidak tega mengatakannya sehingga ia hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih cengar-cengir sendiri. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"TING TONG" bel masuk berbunyi. Iruka-sensei memasuki ruangan kelas kemudian ia berkata..

"Hari ini aku akan membagi kalian menjadi tim-tim yang berisi 3 orang genin dan satu orang jounin sebagai pembimbing kalian." ujar Iruka.

"Huh semoga saja aku tidak setim dengan si baka naruto" seru Inner Sakura

"Yah selanjutnya tim 7. anggotanya adalah UCHIHA SASUKE, HARUNO SAKURA, dan UZUMAKI NARUTO."

"Iruka-sensei kenapa aku harus setim dengan DIA?!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"BAKA seharusnya dia bersyukur bisa setim dengan Sasuke-kun!!" pikir Sakura.

"Naruto kau tahu kan kalau nilaimu itu nilai terendah di akademi ini. Sedangkan nilai Sasuke adalah nilai tertinggi di akademi. Aku membuat kau dan Sasuke setim agar timmu seimbang." jawab Iruka sambil menghela nafas dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Pastikan kau tidak menyusahkanku dobe."ujar Sasuke tenang

"DOU IU IMI?? TEME!" teriak Naruto sambil berjalan penuh emosi menuju ke arah Sasuke.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto tergelincir dan jatuh dan tanpa sadar bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke. Sakura memandangi pemandangan ganjil itu hingga ia tak mampu berkata-kata.

"HUEKH cuh! cuh! Aku tidak sudi bibirku ini disentuh oleh bibirmu" teriak Naruto sementara ia masih shock atas kejadian yang baru terjadi tadi.

"CIH, KUSO siapa yang sudi berciuman dengan orang bodoh sepertimu" jawab Sasuke yang tampak mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangannya

"sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar" Iruka-sensei mencoba menenangkan.

"UKH KAU!!" teriak Naruto namun tampaknya Sasuke tidak memperhatikannya.

"Ya, hari ini sampai disini saja. Hati-hati di jalan ya anak-anak!" seru Iruka sambil membereskan barang-barangnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

**Flashback End**

* * *

"Hahaha Sasuke-kun waktu itu kau tampak lucu" Sakura tertawa pilu sementara jemarinya masih terus memegang foto dirinya, Sasuke, Naruto dan Kakashi.

Mereka tampak bahagia di foto itu. Namun kini kebahagiaan itu telah hilang. Kebahagiaan itu telah terenggut seiring dengan kepergian orang yang sangat ia cintai. Sakura menitikkan air mata hingga air matanya membasahi foto yang ia pegang.

"Kami-sama izinkan aku bertemu sekali lagi dengannya, menemaninya disaat ia kesepian, menghiburnya saat ia sedih. Kami-sama kumohon jangan biarkan kisah kami berakhir seperti ini. Kami-sama aku benar-benar mencintainya kumohon jangan siksa aku seperti ini" Sakura berdoa sementara tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sasuke aishiteru.. Aitai.." gumam Sakura terbata-bata.

Sakura terus menangis sampai akhirnya ia tertidur. Ia bermimpi ia melihat Sasuke sedang tertawa bahagia bersama dirinya.

" KRIIIIIIIING " Jam weker Sakura membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Jam itu telah menunjukkan pukul 07.00. Sakura tersadar dari tidurnya dan merasa kecewa karena apa yang ia lihat hanyalah mimpi bukanlah kenyataan. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk kerja. Sakura bekerja di RS Konoha saat ia sedang tidak menerima misi sebagai kunoichi. Sudah beberapa tahun ini ia tidak mendapatkan misi. Sakura mulai berjalan keluar apartemennya dan menuju tempatnya bekerja. Matahari mulai menyengat tubuhnya.

"Hh Atsui.." gumamnya.

"OI, Sakura!!" seru Ino.

"Aa, Ino" jawab Sakura seadanya

"Kyou wa atsui ne..." tanya Ino

"Un " jawab Sakura malas karena ia sedang tidak mood hari ini.

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkan Sakura.

"INOO jangan tinggalkan aku dong!!" Sai berseru sambil berlari ke arah Ino

"Aa gomeen wasureta " sahut Ino cengengesan.

"Nih hukuman karena sudah meninggalkan aku" Sai mencium bibir Ino.

"Jangan lakukan di depan orang lain dong!!" sentak Ino kaget.

"Gomen ne Sakura kau jadi melihat yang tidak-tidak." Ino meminta maaf pada Sakura.

"Daijoubu da yo.. kalau kalian menikah undang aku ya!" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, pasti eh gawat aku terlambat! Sakura o saki ni!" seru Ino sambil menarik tangan Sai.

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar berharap ia dan Sasuke bisa bahagia seperti itu. Ia melihat ke arah pohon tempat biasanya ia, Sasuke dan Naruto berlatih. Ia melihat Sasuke bersender di sambil memejamkan matanya disitu. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan mendekati pohon itu namun ketika ia sampai di depan pohon itu, Sasuke menghilang.

Sayang, itu hanyalah kenangan. Setelah langkahnya sempat terhenti, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju RS Konoha. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, ia melihat tiga buah tiang kayu tempat ia latihan mangambil lonceng dari Kakashi. Ia melihat Naruto diikat di salah satu tiang itu dan melihat Sasuke memberikan bentonya pada Naruto yang kelaparan. Dan sekali lagi itu hanyalah kenangan. Sakura kembali berjalan menjauhi tempat itu atau lebih tepatnya menjauhi kenangannya.

"Hei Sakura!" tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkannya.

"Aa Shikamaru" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum.

"Pergi kerja ya?" tanya Shikamaru

"Iya, kau sedang apa disini?"

"SHIKAMARUU!" suara wanita mengagetkan Shikamaru dan Sakura.

"IIYAA" sahut Shikamaru

"Hihihihi" Sakura tertawa geli melihat wajah Shikamaru yang memerah.

"Ooh kau jadi pemandu wisatanya Temari ya?"ujar Sakura sambil terkikik.

"Heh tidak lucu tahu! Sebenarnya aku malas menemani wanita seperti dia."

"Ooh jadi begitu ya!!" Suara Temari menggelegar membuat siapapun yang berada disitu bergidik.

"Aa..ano.." Shikamaru gemetar melihat sesosok monster suna di depannya

"Ayo pergi dari sini!!" Temari menjewer telinga Shikamaru dan menyeretnya pergi menjauhi Sakura

"Sakura o saki ni... ah Temari ITAI!!" sahut Shikamaru sambil memegangi telinganya yang dijewer Temari.

"Yo!" jawab Sakura seceria mungkin padahal saat ini hatinya sangat sakit.

Sakura tertawa pedih, ia benar-benar tersiksa melihat orang lain bahagia sedangkan dirinya tidak bahagia sama sekali. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi..

"aku bisa gila kalau begini terus" pikir Sakura.

Sakura menjadi tidak berminat untuk pergi kerja yang ia inginkan hanyalah pergi menjauhi tempat yang penuh kenangan ini. Sakura mengubah arah perjalanannya dan kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Entah mau pergi kemana. Ia berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan. Tanpa sadar ia berhenti di kantor Rokudaime alias Naruto. Naruto sudah berhasil menggapai impian terbesarnya. Sakura memasuki ruangan Naruto.

Ia melihat Naruto sedang menandatangani berkas-berkas yang menggunung di mejanya.

Sekarang Naruto tampak lebih dewasa dibandingkan dulu. Semenjak ia mengemban tanggung jawab sebagai hokage ke 6 Ia menjadi jauh lebih dewasa dan bijaksana.

"Sakura-chan ada apa?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"Naruto-kun aku akan berhenti menjadi ninja dan pindah dari sini. Aku harus meminta izin darimu sebagai hokage ke 6." Seru Sakura tegas.

"Na Nani?? De demo doushite? tanya Naruto kaget.

"Karena aku bisa gila kalau disini terus" Sakura mulai terisak

"Hah?" Naruto tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan 'dia' semakin aku ingin melupakannya, kenangan akan dirinya terus-terusan bermunculan di kepalaku. Disini terlalu banyak kenangan. Kenangan-kenangan selalu menyiksaku. Aku mohon Naruto aku benar-benar bisa gila kalau berada disini. Onegai.." jerit Sakura sambil terisak.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju Sakura lalu ia menghapus air mata Sakura dengan punggung tangannya kemudian memeluk Sakura.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya? Walaupun sudah 10 tahun berlalu kau masih tidak membuka hatimu pada siapapun. Termasuk padaku." Bisik Naruto lirih.

"Na.. Naruto bagaimana kalau Hinata melihat ini? Dia kan istrimu nanti bagaimana kalau dia... " Sakura belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sst kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Tidak ada salahnya aku memeluk dan menenangkan sahabatku kan? Hinata pasti mengerti"

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin melihatmu pergi. Kalau memang itu yang terbaik aku mengijinkannya. Tapi datanglah ke Konoha kapan-kapan ya!" Ujar Naruto sambil nyengir lebar

"iya" ujar Sakura sambil mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

Sakura sudah membereskan barang-barangnya pagi-pagi sekali karena ia tidak ingin teman-temannya mengetahui kepergiannya. "Cukup Naruto saja yang tahu." Batinnya. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Konoha dan mencoba memulai hidup baru. Ia melintasi hutan yang mengelilingi Konoha-gakure. Sampai akhirnya ia keluar dari perbatasan antara hutan dan kota yang baru akan menjadi tujuan hidup barunya.

Sakura kini telah tiba di suatu kota yang bernama Tokyo. Suasananya sangat berbeda dengan suasana Konoha. Disini banyak sekali gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi. Orang-orang berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan teratur seakan-akan sudah ada komandan yang mengatur barisan orang orang itu.

Sakura berjalan diantara orang-orang itu sambil menenteng koper yang berisi barang-barangnya. Hari ini ia mengenakan tanktop berwarna pink yang dilapisi blazer hitam. Ia mengenakan celana jins yang panjangnya selutut dan dilengkapi dengan sepatu fantofel hitam yang mempermanis penampilannya. Ia juga memotong poninya untuk menutupi dahinya yang lebar dan mengikat rambutnya ala ponytail. Ia benar-benar menjadi Sakura yang baru.

Bukan lagi Sakura yang selalu dilindungi teman-temannya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa seperti saat ia berada di kelompok 7. Bukan lagi Sakura yang hanya bisa menangis memohon pada Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke kembali. Hanya saja ia tetaplah Sakura yang selaluu merindukan Sasuke.

" Hh walaupun aku sudah pindah dari Konoha aku masih tetap memikirkan Sasuke?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah apartemen. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat tulisan yang terpampang di atas apartemen tersebut. Tulisan hiragana yang diikuti katakana di belakangnya.

"Seiba Apaato" gumamnya. Entah kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk menyewa apartemen itu. Sakura merasa bila ia menyewa apartemen ini hal yang baik akan terjadi.

--Tsuzuku--

* * *

Yatta ne! atashi no futatsu no fanfic da! eeto minna dou desuka kore? uhuhuhu hontou ni kanashii wa ne?

huah akhirnya fan fic kedua ku jadi!! tunggu lanjutannya ya teman-teman!! kayanya ceritanya masih panjang deh.. jujur ya aku suka banget SasuSaku. jadi jangan kaget kalo misalnya pairingnya nyaris SasuSaku semua hehehe oiya Review o wasurenaide kudasai!!


	2. Bokutachi No Memori Ga Nakushita

Kyaa doumo arigatou ne minna-sama! aku ga nyangka tanggapannya bisa sebagus ini..

Di chapter 2 ini aku ngurangin dialog-dialog bahasa jepangnya..

kayanya aku kejam banget sama Sakura ya? habisnya dia menderita terus sih.. hiks gomen Sakura..

mau balesin review dulu ah..

**M4yuraa**: Oh, maaf aku banyak pake bahasa jepang biar "sense"nya lebih berasa. tapi kalo emang itu ngeganggu, bakalan aku kurangin deh!! makasih pujiannya. aku suka bgt kisah SasuSaku soalnya bikin gregetan sih.. ehehehhe  
**Azumi Uchiha**: Jawabannya.. "IYA!!" dia bakal ketemu Sasuke disitu tapi ternyata itu tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. kenapa? baca aja sendiri..  
**Yvne-devolnueht**: IYA, makanya ayo cepet baca! ehehe gomen jepangnya aku kurangin deh.. aku juga bikin fanfic SasuSaku lagi baca ya! dan jangan bosen baca Inori..  
**Phillip-william-wammy**: Makasih pujiannya maaf kalau chapter-chapter selanjutnya kualitas bahasanya menurun ya.. soalnya aku udah mulai ngadat nih ehehehe Jangan bosen baca lanjutannya ya! Inori itu artinya doa. Aku kasih judul Inori soalnya unsur utama fanfic ini adalah "Doa Sakura pada Kami-sama untuk membuat Sasuke berada disisinya."  
**P Ravenclaw**: Ok! Aku baca deh fanfic temen kamu yang "Shinkansen Uzumaki Goes to Boarding".. ehehe. Aduh maaf kalo updatenya lama..  
**Vic70rz**: Iya!! dia itu nyebelin! (tapi aku tetep suka ko.. ehehe) OK aku baca deh!  
**The Fire Lammer**: Terima kasih. Akan saya kurangi penggunaan bahasa jepangnya. Doumo Arigatou!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : Bokutachi No Memori Ga Naku**

Ia segera menyewa apartemen itu. Setelah selesai bertransaksi dengan pemilik apartemen kemudian ia segera berjalan menuju lift yang berada di depannnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift tersebut dan memencet angka 9.

"TING" akhirnya lift berhenti di lantai 9. Ia melangkah keluar lalu berhenti sejenak dan memandangi kunci yang ada di genggaman tangannya kemudian menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Sakura terus melanjutkan jalannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kunci yang ada di tangannya. Namun tiba-tiba...

"BRUAK" Sakura menabrak laki-laki yang ada di depannya dan ia pun terjatuh.

"Itee..." Sakura meringis kesakitan. Lelaki itu bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sakura menyambut tangannya kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah lelaki itu.

"Atashi wa daijou...bu" alangkah kagetnya ia ketika ia melihat wajah tampan dengan mata dan rambut hitam yang sering ia lihat 10 tahun yang lalu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut dan berkata "Aa aku harus segera pergi".

Kemudian ia pergi menjauhi Sakura yang masih tercegang. Sakura tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Tidak mungkin ini pasti cuma mimpi. Aku pasti berhalusinasi" gumam Sakura tidak percaya.

Namun kehangatan tangan lelaki itu masih terasa di tangannya. Sakura segera berbalik untuk mengejar Sasuke. Tapi sayang, sosok Sasuke telah hilang dari pandangannya.

Perlahan Sakura membuka pintu apartemen yang baru saja disewanya. Kemudian meletakkan kopernya di sudut ruangan apartemen itu dan membuka sepatunya. Ia merebahkan diri di kasur barunya.

"Tidak mungkin, tadi aku baru saja bertemu dengan Sasuke.. Apa aku berhalusinasi lagi?" gumamnya.

Sakura membuka mulutnya dan mulai berdoa "Kami-sama, kumohon pertemukan aku dengannya sekali lagi. Aku ingin memiliki dirinya. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia, akan kukorbankan apapun yang kumiliki untuknya. Oh kami-sama kumohon kabulkanlah doaku.." tak lama kemudian Sakura tertidur.

"KRIING" jam wekernya berdering membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Sakura segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, Ia bersiap-siap. Ya benar, hari ini ia akan pergi ke RSU Tokyo untuk melamar pekerjaan. Setelah memasukkan surat lamaran kerja kedalam tas selempangnya. Ia segera berlari menuju keluar..

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Sakura segera menaiki kereta menuju ke RSU Tokyo. Jarak dari apartemennya dengan RSU Tokyo memang cukup jauh dan memakan waktu kira-kira 1,5 jam dengan menggunakan kereta.

Setibanya di RSU Tokyo, Sakura berjalan menuju ruangan manajer untuk menyerahkan surat lamaran kerjanya. Sakura menunggu di ruang tunggu yang terletak di sebelah ruangan manajer. Disitu tampak beberapa wanita yang seumuran dengannya.

"Tampaknya mereka juga ingin bekerja disini." Pikir Sakura.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Sakura dipanggil oleh salah seorang petugas. Kemudian ia segera menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan petugas tersebut untuk melakukan interview. Sakura memasuki ruangan itu dan melihat seorang wanita yang berwajah galak duduk di kursi yang terletak di depannya.

"Hii seram.. dia mirip wajah Tsunade-sama saat sedang marah" Sakura bergidik saat teringat Tsunade yang sedang mengamuk.

"Konnichiwa, watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"Tidak usah basa-basi lagi, ayo kita mulai interviewnya sekarang!" Mata wanita itu menatap Sakura dengan tajam seakan ia berharap Sakura tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaannya dengan baik.

Akan tetapi perkiraannya salah, Sakura dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan lancar. Ya, wajar saja sebagai seorang kunoichi medis jenius ia dapat dengan mudah menjawab semua pertanyaan bagaikan membalikkan telapak tangan. Akhirnya interview itu berakhir dan wajah wanita itu tampak kecewa karena Sakura dapat menjawab semuanya dengan sempurna.

"Kau diterima sebagai perawat disini. Datanglah besok jam 8 pagi! Jangan sampai terlambat!!" Jelas wanita itu.

Sakura tersenyum dan menjawab "Ha'i wakarimashita" kemudian ia segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aneh, padahal aku seharusnya senang tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa?" tanya sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Sakura bergegas menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju stasiun Ia melewati sebuah jalan yang cukup sempit. Ketika ia sedang berjalan tiba-tiba muncul 4 orang preman bertubuh besar.

"Hei nona cantik, serahkan barang-barang berharga yanng kau punya!" seru seorang preman dengan suaranya yang menggelegar.

Sebenarnya Sakura bisa saja membunuh 4 preman itu dengan mudah. Yah mengingat ia adalah seorang ninja. Akan tetapi saat ini ia sedang tidak mood untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Minggir, aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian" ujarnya dingin.

"Cih sombong sekali kau" seru preman itu seraya menggerakkan tangannya menuju wajah Sakura seperti hendak menamparnya.

Sakura tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Namun tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang menghajar ke 4 orang preman tersebut hingga mereka tak dapat berkutik lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya pemuda itu pada Sakura.

Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata. Suaranya seakan-akan tertahan ketika melihat wajah pria itu. Wajah yang selalu ia rindukan selama 10 tahun, wajah yang selalu ingin ia lihat senyumnya, wajah yang selalu ingin ia lindungi. Air mata mulai membasahi pelupuk mata Sakura. Tapi kenapa sepertinya Sasuke tidak mengenali Sakura sama sekali? Kenapa ia seperti bukan Sasuke yang Sakura kenal?

**Flashback**

Saat Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura, Ia bertekad untuk membunuh Itachi dengan menggunakan kekuatan dari Orochimaru. Ia terus mencari Itachi sampai akhirnya Ia berhasil melampiaskan dendamnya pada Itachi. Sisa tenaga dan cakra Sasuke telah habis karena ia telah memakai semuanya saat pertarungan melawan Itachi Namun tiba-tiba muncul segerombol pasukan Itachi yang berniat membalas dendam padanya. Pertarunganpun tak terelakkan lagi. Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan semuanya. Tapi akibatnya ia terluka sangat parah hingga tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian ia ditemukan oleh seorang laki-laki bersama anak perempuannya. Mereka lalu membawa Sasuke ke RSU Tokyo untuk dirawat.

2 Hari telah berlalu. Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya

"Ukh dimana aku" tanyanya pada gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

"Di RSU Tokyo, kau terluka parah.. Hmm onamaewa?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ? siapa?" tanya Sasuke yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Iya, Kamu memangnya siapa lagi?" jawab gadis itu sedikit kesal.

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sasuke, suara seorang gadis yang sangat ia rindukan "Uchiha Sasuke jangan pergi.." suara itu terus muncul. Akan tetapi ia tidak dapat melihat wajah gadis yang memanggilnya itu. Gadis itu terus menangis di tengah terpaan hujan. ia terus menangis hingga rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda itu basah kuyup terkena percikan air hujan..

"Hei kau melamun ya?!" tanya seorang gadis di sebelahnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Eh" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Onamaewa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sasuke.. Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Sasuke sesuai dengan nama yang disebutkan gadis berambut merah muda dalam lamunannya tadi.

"Oh, atashi wa Karin desu" serunya sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Nah, Sasuke rumahmu dimana? Apa yang terjadi samapi kau terluka parah begini?" tanya Karin.

"Ah dimana? Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak ingat!" seru Sasuke sambil terus memegangi kepalanya.

"Karin, sudah jangan ganggu dia. Tadi dokter bilang ia terkena amnesia sebagian karena kepalanya terkena benturan dengan benda keras." Tiba-tiba muncul suara laki-laki dewasa.

"Oh, baik ayah" jawab Karin

"Nah, Sasuke-kun setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Karin pada Sasuke.

"Tidak tahu" jawab Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku dan ayahku? Boleh kan ayah?" tanya Karin sambil melihat ke arah ayahnya.

"Tentu saja boleh" jawab Ayahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Un" Sasuke mengangguk menyetujuinya

Akhirnya Sasuke tinggal bersama Karin dan ayahnya. 10 tahun berlalu dengan sangat menyenangkan sehingga Sasuke benar-benar berubah. Bukan lagi Sasuke yang penuh dendam, bukan lagi Sasuke yang egois dan tidak peduli keadaan sekitar, bukan lagi Sasuke yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Kini ia menjadi lebih lembut dan perhatian hanya saja ia tetaplah seorang Uchiha yang cool.

Suatu hari Sasuke berkata pada ayah Karin..

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, akan tetapi aku tidak boleh begini terus. Aku ingin minta izin untuk tinggal di tempat lain agar tidak merepotkan kalian lagi" ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badan untuk menunjukkan terima kasihnya.

"Kalau memang itu keputusanmu. Shoganai darou.." jawab ayah Karin.

"Tapi aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun kan?" seru Karin yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Mochiron" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sebulan setelah Sasuke pindah...

"TING TONG" bel apartemen Sasuke berbunyi. Sasuke segera membuka pintu dan ia melihat Karin yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal serta rambut dan bajunya lusuh. Matanya sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Ia segera memeluk Sasuke dan berkata "Ayah.. ayah.." isaknya terbata-bata.

"Naze? Ayahmu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Ayah kecelakaan.. se..sekarang ada di RS" isak Karin di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Karin segera menuju RS dengan menaiki motor Sasuke. Sasuke telah sampai di RS dan melihat kondisi ayah Karin yang sangat parah. Berbagai macam alat terpasanga di tubuhnya.

"Sa.. Sa.. su.. ke" ujarnya lemah.

"Iya aku disini" Sasuke mendekat ke arah suara lemah yang memanggilnya itu.

"Tolong jagalah putriku, Karin. Berjanjilah padaku" Ayah Karin memohon pada Sasuke.

"Aku berjanji" Sasuke berjanji pada ayah Karin.

Tiba-tiba mata ayah Karin terpejam dan ia berhenti bernafas.

"Ayaaah" jerit Karin.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke bertekad akan melindungi dan menjaga Karin selamanya..

**Flashback End**

"Nona, kau pasti ketakutan ya?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Sakura masih belum bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil terus menangis.

"Hm bagaimana kalau kita minum teh dulu?" ajak Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Dalam pikirannya Sakura terus bertanya-tanya "Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke sampai ia menjadi seperti ini?"

Sakura terus berjalan bersama Sasuke hingga mereka masuk ke sebuah kedai teh kemudian mereka duduk di pojok kedai tersebut.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Nih, hapus air matamu" Sasuke mengulurkan sapu tangannya pada Sakura.

"Arigatou" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke merasakan pipinya menjadi panas saat melihat senyum Sakura yang sangat manis.

"Apa ini? Padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengannya? Tapi kenapa rasanya aku sudah kenal sangat dekat dengannya? Tunggu kenapa dia tampak seperti gadis yang kulihat di mimpiku waktu itu?" berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam diri Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya..

"Namamu siapa?" Sasuke bertanya pada gadis bermata hijau di depannya.

"Haruno Sakura" jawab Sakura.

"Nama yang indah" ujar Sasuke.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke"

"Eh" Sakura tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Arigatou, rumahmu dimana?" tanya Sakura setelah ia berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

"Di apartemen Seiba di daerah Kanto" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aa kebetulan rumahku juga disitu aku nomor 901" ujar Sakura dengan nada exited.

"Aku di 902. kita sebelahan ya?" Sasuke seakan tidak percaya dengan 'kebetulan' yang begitu banyak ini.

"Habis ini mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mau pulang" jawab Sakura

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" ajak Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Eh" Sakura masih tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Sasuke yang dulu mana mungkin bisa seperhatian dan selembut ini padaku." Pikir Sakura.

"Ng, aku bawa sepeda motor. Tapi kalau kamu tidak mau ya sudah"

"Mau!!" jawab Sakura bersemangat.

Akhirnya mereka pulang dengan berboncengan di sepeda motor Sasuke.

"Pegang yang erat nanti jatuh" seru Sasuke.

"Baik" jawab Sakura.

Kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke. Selama perjalanan mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali. Kerena selain Sakura masih sedikit shock akan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, Sasuke juga masih bingung sebenarnya perasaan apa yang ia rasakan pada gadis yang baru ditemuinya ini.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, mereka segera memasuki ruang apartemennya masing-masing. Sebelum Sasuke menutup pintunya kembali, Sakura berterima kasih pada Sasuke..

"Sasuke Arigatou" serunya sambil tersenyum.

"Douiteshimashite" jawab Sasuke seraya menutup pintu apartemennya.

Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sakura dibandingkan gadis-gadis lain.

"Akh apa sih? Padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengannya. Kenapa wajah gadis itu terbayang terus di kepalaku? Perasaan apa ini? Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Karin" Sasuke bergumam sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Sementara itu Sakura..

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke tapi apa yang terjadi? Ia seperti bukan Sasuke" batinnya.

Namun tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada salah satu buku kedokteran yang cukup tebal yang terletak di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil buku itu dan mulai membacanya.

"Amnesia merupakan penyakit kehilangan daya ingat. Amnesia dapat terjadi karena kerusakan otak atau kecelakaan, stroke, kanker otak, kekurangan vitamin B 12, kekurangan suplai darah ke daerah memori otak, atau karena faktor psikologis." Sakura berhenti membaca.

"Mungkinkah Sasuke mengalami amnesia? Akh dou suru no wa Sakura? Tapi sepertinya selama 10 tahun ini ia tumbuh menjadi Sasuke yang tidak memendam seperti dulu. Apa aku harus membiarkannya tetap seperti ini? Yap Aku sudah memutuskan akan menjadi Sakura yang baru dan membentuk memori yang baru bagi Sasuke. Aku akan berusaha untuk yang ke 2 kalinya untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke." Pikir Sakura.

Sakura menaruh buku itu di rak bukunya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi ia langsung merebahkan dirinya ke kasur dan bergumam "Arigatou kami-sama" dan tak lama kemudian ia tertidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

Sakura sudah bersiap untuk pergi kerja. Ia membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar, tiba-tiba ia melihat Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya

"Hei mau kerja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, ini hari pertamaku kerja di RSU Tokyo!" seru Sakura bersemangat.

"RSU Tokyo? Aku kerja di Bank yang terletak di sebelahnya, mau pergi bersamaku?" ajak Sasuke.

"Iya" jawab Sakura.

Perasaan Sakura sangat senang karena ia bisa terus bersama Sasuke yang dicintainya. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi dengan menggunakan sepeda motor Sasuke.

Di perjalanan Sasuke berkata "Kau ini lucu ya? Padahal kemarin kamu terus-terusan menangis tapi sekarang kau malah cengar-cengir hmph konyol" Sasuke terkekeh.

"Hei tapi kau suka dengan keanehanku kan?" ujar Sakura cengengesan.

"Mungkin ya? Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan RSU Tokyo..

"Pulang jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Jam 7 malam" jawab Sakura.

"Aku jemput jam 7 ya" ujar Sasuke malu-malu.

"Tapi kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau takut pulang sendiri ya?" ujar Sakura setengah bercanda.

"Aku hanya khawatir kalau kau diganggu preman lagi. Sudah ya!" Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dibalik helmnya kemudian ia segera menyalakan motornya dan pergi menjauhi Sakura.

Sebenarnya alasan utama ia ingin menjemput Sakura adalah ia ingin terus bersama dengan Sakura. Ia mengingkari perasaannya sendiri karena merasa telah bertanggung jawab untuk memenuhi janjinya menjaga Karin.

* * *

Sakura melihat jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Ia sangat senang karena Sasuke akan menjemputnya. Sakura melihat wajah laki-laki yang ia tunggu telah menunggunya di depan rumah Sakit. Sasuke menaiki motor CBR hitamnya dan memakai helmnya.

"Hei ayo pulang!" seru Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Iya!!" jawab Sakura senang seraya memakai helm yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke menyalakan CBRnya kemudian memasukkan gigi dan motornya pun mulai bergerak perlahan hingga akhirnya kecepatannya bertambah. Di tengah perjalanan Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke..

"Sasuke aku mau tanya, hal apa yang paling kau benci?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada" jawab Sasuke seperlunya.

"Kalau aku paling benci menunggu. Menunggu tanpa kepastian itu sangat menyebalkan" ujar Sakura sedikit menyindir Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya bergumam

"Kau tahu? Aku pernah menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. Tapi aku terus menunggu orang itu sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya dan ternyata ia lupa kalau ia punya janji denganku" ujar Sakura lirih.

"Hn orang itu keterlaluan" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Kaulah orang keterlaluan itu, kau membiarkanku menunggu selama 10 tahun." bisik Sakura.

"Ha? Apa aku tidak dengar" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

"Iie, Nande mo nai" seru Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hei kalau nyetir lihat ke depan dong!" Sakura mengingatkan Sasuke yang membalikkan badannya ke belakang.

"Iya" jawab Sasuke sambil memutar balik badannya ke depan.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah sampai di apartemennya masing-masing. "Selamat malam" seru Sakura seraya membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke apartemen dan menutup pintunya kembali

--TSUZUKU--

* * *

Akhirnya jadi juga chapter 2.. pendek ya? uhuuhu aku ga rela banget Sasuke bareng karin. hiks hiks Sasuke itu cuma buat sakura. pokoknya SasuSaku forever!! liat aja nanti aku bakal bikin Karin bernasib tragis huahahah (ketawa setan). sabar ya tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya!! ohohoho review ya! eh iya aku bikin fanfic SasuSaku lagi judulnya "Akiramenaide!!" temanya ga seberat ini ko. penggunaan bahasanya juga ga seformal inori. ceritanya nyeritain gimana kalo seandainya Sasuke sama Naruto itu cewe sedangkan Sakura itu cowo? ahaha pasti kacau.. baca ya!


	3. Sasuke Ga Byouki

Yokatta akhirnya chapter 3 jadi juga!! siapkan tisu dan sapu tangan anda.. karena chapter 3 akan lebih banyak air mata yang keluar (sejak kapan aku jadi sok dramatis gini??)

Mau balesin review dulu ah..

**yvne-devoinueht:** Yup betul bgt aku adalah anak SMAN 3 Bandung yang stress karena remed yang bertumpuk TT. Ga tau aku juga.. tapi yang kepikiran di kepala aku cuman Karin sih.. Iyalah SasuSaku harus jadi. Karin mah ke laut aja!!

**rojo libellula:** Apanya yang apa-apaan?? OK nih udah di update. Iya nih si Sasu amnesia makanya dia jadi baik gini hehe

**phillip william-wammy: **Iya si Sasu menderita bgt karena janjinya sama ayah Karin brengsek itu!! (Author jadi emosi). Iya habisnya banyak yang protes gara-gara aku kebanyakan pake bahasa jepang. TT

Makasih buat yang udah review aku jadi semangat nih!

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Song: OST Midori No Hibi –Sentimental, OST Aka-chan To Boku - You

Genre: Drama / Angst / Romance

Rating: T

" " : Percakapan

**Cetak Tebal **: Teks lagu

_Cetak Miring _: Translate lagu dalam Bahasa Indonesia

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai ne minna!!

**Chapter 3: Sasuke Ga Byouki **

Jam weker Sakura berdering membangunkannya dari alam bawah sadarnya. Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi kerja. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan melihat ke arah apartemen Sasuke.

"Tumben, Sasuke belum bangun. Bukannya hari ini dia juga kerja ya? Gawat kalau dia sampai terlambat, aku harus segera membangunkannya" pikir Sakura.

Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian memencet bel. "TING TONG" bel berbunyi. Namun hening tidak ada jawaban. Sakura menggerakkan tangannya mencoba membuka pintu dan ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci. Sakura pun masuk dan melihat Sasuke terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hei Sasuke bangun nanti terlambat!" ujar Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Sakura memegang dahi Sasuke "Gawat, tubuhnya panas sekali. Harus segera dikompres" ujarnya.

Sakura berlari menuju menuju dapur untuk mengambil kompresan. Sakura meletakkan kompresan itu di atas dahi Sasuke yang memerah. Sakura mengalirkan cakra ke tubuh Sasuke. Berharap Sasuke membaik setelah menerima aliran cakra darinya.

Setelah selesai, Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Wah kotor sekali. Pantas saja Sasuke sakit tempat tinggalnya saja kotor begini. Aku harus membersihkannya." Pikir Sakura setelah melihat apartemen Sasuke yang mirip bangkai kapal Titanic.

Sakura menuju dapur dan mengambil sapu dan peralatan kebersihan lainnya. Ia menyapu, mengepel dan membersihkan semua ruangan. Kemudian ia menuju dapur dan mulai mencuci piring kotor yang sudah menggunung entah dari kapan. Setelah selesai mencuci piring. Sakura mulai mencuci pakaian. Sakura memasukkan pakaian Sasuke yang kotor satu per satu ke dalam mesin cuci, memasukkan deterjen lalu menyalakan mesinnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke untuk mengganti kompresannya. Namun ketika hendak meletakkan kompresan yang baru di kening Sasuke. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura hingga Sakura terjatuh di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengigau dalam tidurnya "Jangan pergi.." sambil memeluk Sakura yang terbaring di sebelahnya dengan erat.

"Sasuke-kun lepaskan aku" ujar Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan ppelukan Sasuke namun usahanya sia-sia.

Sakura memandang wajah tampan Sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari wajahnya. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku telah menunggumu selama 10 tahun Sasuke" bisik Sakura.

Sasuke membuka mata dan melihat Sakura yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Ng apa ini? Apa aku bermimpi lagi?" gumam Sasuke saat melihat gadis berambut merah muda yang selalu muncul di mimpinya itu.

"Aku berhalusinasi" pikirnya sebelum sesaat kemudian rasa kantuk kembali menyerangnya dan ia tertidur kembali.

Sakura terbangun dan membuka matanya. Ia menyentuh dahi Sasuke "Sudah tidak panas lagi" katanya sambil tersenyum dan kemudian mengecup dahi Sasuke.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengecek HPnya. Ada beberapa pesan yang masuk ke HP Sakura dan semua isinya adalah pertanyaan "Kenapa kemarin kamu tidak kerja?". Sakura tersenyum dan segera membalas pesan-pesan itu. Ia mengatakan bahwa saudara dekatnya sakit, sehingga ia harus merawatnya. Dia juga minta izin cuti pada atasannya hari ini. Sakura berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai memasak bubur untuk Sasuke. Ia segera membawa semangkuk bubur yang masih panas menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Eh, Sasuke kau sudah bangun?" seru Sakura ketika ia melihat Sasuke sudah tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sasuke sambil membetulkan posisinya hingga ia duduk tegak di atas kasurnya.

Sakura menghampirinya dan duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Kau demam. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan tetanggaku mati karena demam?" jawab Sakura sementara senyuman telah menghiasi wajah indahnya.

"Arigatou, maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu. Kau tidak kerja?" tanya Sasuke penuh rasa bersalah.

"Sudah sudah jangan dipikirkan. Makan dulu. Aku suapi ya.." ujar Sakura lembut

"Un" Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sasuke kahawatir pada Sakura yang telah selesai menyuapinya.

"Iya, nanti aku makan." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ah aku harus kembali. Di dapur masih ada bubur, kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan panggil saja aku" ujar Sakura sambil menuju keluar.

Sinar mentari pagi yang lembut mulai bersinar. Matahari mulai keluar dari peraduannya menandakan akan dimulainya hari yang baru. Jam weker Sakura berdering dan membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya. Sakura segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Sakura keluar dari apartemennya dan melihat Sasuke telah menunggunya di depan apartemennya.

"Ayo pergi" ajak Sakura.

"Sakura.. kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Tidak kok, ayo kita pergi nanti terlambat!" seru Sakura sambil menarik lengan Sasuke.

Selama bekerja, Sakura merasa kepalanya pusing.

"Ukh atama ga itai" Sakura memegangi kepalanya.

Sakura melihat jam dinding di depannya. Jam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Sudah waktunya ia pulang. Sakura berjalan menuju keluar namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara kepala RS yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura sini!" serunya.

Sakura segera berjalan menuju atasannya itu

"Kau ini.. masih pegawai baru saja sudah berani bolos kerja! MANA ETOS KERJAMU?! Kalau kau mengulanginya sekali lagi aku akan MEMECATMU! Sudah sana pergi! Kali ini kau kuampuni!" bentak kepala RS pada gadis yang wajahnya sudah memucat di depannya.

Sakura tidak menjawab ia hanya menunduk. Kepalanya sudah sangat sakit, matanya berkunang-kunang. Dengan langkah gontai. Ia menuju keluar. Sakura merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya kemudian mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi terus menunduk.

Sakura melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Entah kenapa setelah melihat senyum lembut Sasuke, seakan-akan beban berat mulai menghilang dari pundaknya. Kepalanya mulai membaik. Sakura tersenyum membalas senyuman Sasuke namun tak lama setelah itu, ia jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke segera menahan Sakura agar ia tidak jatuh ke tanah kemudian segera menggendongnya.

* * *

Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke tertidur di kursi yang terletak disebelahnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dan mengelus kepala Sasuke. Sasuke tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk.

"Sasuke, ini dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Di rumah sakit" jawab Sasuke

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Kemarin kau pingsan, lalu aku membawamu kesini. Dokter bilang kau pingsan karena kelelahan dan kurang makan."

"Haha kita seri ya" Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Sakura, kau sakit gara-gara merawatku kemarin ya?" tanya Sasuke penuh penyesalan.

"Bukan.. bukan, aku terlalu banyak kerja tanpa beristirahat. Bukan salah Sasuke-kun kok.." Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hei, sekali lagi terima kasih ya.." Sasuke membalas senyum Sakura.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit..

"Sasuke-kun, mau pergi bersamaku tidak?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Kesini!!" Sakura menunjukkan 2 buah tiket masuk ke Disneyland Tokyo.

"Tadi ada temanku yang tidak bisa pergi. Padahal ia sudah membeli tiketnya. Lalu daripada tiketnya sia-sia, dia memberikan tiket ini padaku" jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kapan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sekarang! Ayo kita pergi!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun naik itu yuk!!" seru Sakura bersemangat sambil menunjuk ke arah roller coaster.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di bangku yang paling depan. Perlahan roller coaster mulai bergerak. Makin lama kecepatannya semakin bertambah. "

KYAAAAAAAAA" Sakura berteriak. Tampak sekali kalau ia sangat menikmatinya.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Wajahnya pucat. Tampaknya ia sudah tidak bisa berteriak.

"Ahahaha tadi asyik ya!" Sakura tertawa senang

"Eh iya" Sasuke mengiyakan. Akan tetapi wajahnya tidak berkata begitu.

"Ya ampun, Sasuke-kun tidak kusangka kau takut naik roller coaster"

"Tidak, aku bukannya takut hanya saja.." Sasuke belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja apa?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak jadi" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa sih?" Sakura penasaran.

"Sudahlah, aku kesana dulu ya!" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menunggu Sasuke di bawah pohon. Ia memejamkan matanya. Telinganya menikmati alunan musik alam yang dimainkan oleh angin. Daun-daun bergemerisik terkena terpaan angin. Sakura sangat menikmati nyanyian alam itu.

"Kau pasti cocok memakai ini." Sasuke memasang jepit rambut berbentuk bunga Sakura yang sewarna dengan rambut Sakura di rambutnya.

"Eh" Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Tuh kan.." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau sengaja membelinya untukku?" tanya Sakura

"Tadi aku lihat sepertinya ini sangat cocok untukmu jadi aku beli saja. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya?"

"Aku suka sekali" jawab Sakura..

**mune no utsu kodou tameiki mo somaru negai**

**mitsumeteru dakede atsukute**

**okubyou ni naru "koi" w****a machigai sagashi?**

_Jantungku berdebar, dan tarikan nafas pun dipenuhi dengan permohonan._

_Hanya dengan memandang saja aku merasa panas dan menjadi penakut._

_Apa aku salah mencari "cinta"?_

**kimi no sono bukiyou na yasashisa**

**hitorijimeshi takute KARAKARA mau shizuku tachi**

_Kebaikanmu yang canggung itu.._

_Membuatku ingin memonopolinya._

**kakenukeru youni afureru omoi dake shinjite**

**itsuka tokubetsu ni naritai omoikkiri uketomete yone**

**irochigai ni mau kokoro no senritsu ha kimi no moto e to**

**hibiiteku dakishimete itoshiki hibi wo**

_Aku hanya mempercayai perasaan yang meluap bagai pelarian ini._

_Suatu hari nanti aku akan membuat keputusan dan mengistimewakannya._

_Melodi hati ini yang menari dalam warna yang berbeda ini menuju asalnya dirimu._

_Dan bergema memeluk hari-hari yang tercinta._

**oogesa ni warau sono tabi ni fureru itami**

**hontou no watashi itsukara**

**sagasou toshite tandarou uso janai noni...**

_Tawa yang berlebihan menyentuh kepedihan dalam perjalanan itu_

_Entah sejak kapan aku mencari diriku yang sebenarnya._

_Meskipun bukan kebohongan._

**namida mo egao mo onaji dakene**

**kimi wo nakitsu keteku kotae nante aru no kana**

_Bentuk senyuman maupun air mata tampak sama._

_Aku ingin membuatmu takjub. Mungkinkah ada jawabannya?_

**oikaze no mu kou sakimawari shite mitsuketai na**

**kimi ni ima sugu aitai yo akubishite gomakasanai de**

**musunda kioku sakibbo ga KENKA shiteru futatsu no**

**kokoro moyou fukuzatsu ha "suki" no KATACHI ne**

_Ingin rasanya memandang putaran angin buritan yang ada di seberang._

_Sekarang aku ingin bertemu denganmu, janganlah mempermainkanku dengan menguap._

_Ingatan yang terikat dulu membuat kita bertengkar._

_Rumitnya pola dua hati ini adalah bentuk dari perasaan "suka"._

**mitsumetai...**

_Kuing__in memandangnya..._

**kakenukeru youni afureru omoi dake shinjite**

**itsuka tokubetsu ni naritai omoikkiri uketomete yone**

**irochigai ni mau kokoro no senritsu ha kimi no motohe to**

**hibiiteku itoshiki hibi wo**

_Aku hanya mempercayai perasaan yang meluap bagai pelarian ini._

_Suatu hari nanti aku akan membuat keputusan dan mengistimewakannya._

_Melodi hati ini yang menari dalam warna yang berbeda ini menuju asalnya dirimu._

_Dan bergema memeluk hari-hari yang tercinta._

"Hei Sasuke, kenapa bengong?" suara lembut gadis di depannya menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Tidak, ayo kita pulang." Sasuke tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Sakura sangat menikmati hari ini. Ini adalah hari yang paling bahagia yang pernah ia alami. Sakura sangat senang, ia berharap hari ini tidak pernah berakhir. Akan tetapi setelah hari yang sangat bahagia ini. Akan ada hari-hari yang paling tidak ia inginkan yang telah menantinya..

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa 'menembaknya' secara langsung. Apa kutulis saja ya?" pikir Sakura.

Sakura mengambil secarik kertas dan mulai menulis...

"Yatta! Akhirnya jadi juga! Harus segera kuserahkan pada Sasuke" seru Sakura.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya. Sakura berdebar-debar "kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya setelah membaca ini ya?" Sakura tersenyum.

* * *

"TING TONG" Bel apartemen Sasuke berbunyi, Sasuke berjalan keluar untuk membuka pintu.

"Karin!" Sasuke terkejut melihat sesosok wanita berkacamata di hadapannya.

"Aku kangen!!" Karin berlari dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Kenapa kesini?" tanya Sasuke.

Namun bukannya menjawab Karin malah mencium Sasuke.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya dan berjalan keluar. Ia menengok ke arah apartemen Sasuke yang pintunya terbuka. Namun ia melihat pemandangan yang tidak ingin ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Sakura melihat Sasuke dan Karin berciuman. Hati Sakura terasa sangat panas seperti terbakar. Ingin sekali ia melabrak gadis itu. Akan tetapi apa daya ia tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke. Sasuke juga tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari tetangga.

Sakura merasakan dirinya kembali hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sakura berlari masuk ke apartemennya. Memasukkan surat cintanya pada saku di jaketnya. Dan mulai menangis di pojok ruangan. Sakura terduduk di lantai yang dingin sementara tangannya mendekap kakinya. Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hingga suaranya habis.

* * *

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan!!" protes Sasuke pada Karin.

"Hyaa Sasuke-chan kok gitu sih! Pada akhirnya juga kau akan menikah denganku kan?" Karin menjawab dengan manja.

"Iya, tapi.." Sasuke kembali teringat akan janjinya pada ayah Karin.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Karin.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf.. Selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik. Jadi.."

"Kau harus menepati janjimu pada ayahku!" seru Karin memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Iya aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke sementara pikirannya terus memikirkan sesosok gadis ceria berambut merah muda yang selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman setiap hari..

* * *

"Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku menyerah saja? Kami-sama kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku hidup bahagia bersamanya? Kumohon beri kesempatan bagiku untuk membahagiakannya." Sakura memeluk bantal dan memendamkan kepalanya ke bantal tersebut.

"Akh, Sakura akiramenaide! Kau sudah menunggu Sasuke selama 10 tahun. Jangan menyerah atau penantianmu selama10 tahun akan sia-sia. " Sakura bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa semangat sakura yang asalnya telah habis kini muncul kembali. Sakura mengambil HPnya dan mengetik sms kepada Sasuke.

HP Sasuke bergetar. Sasuke segera melihat pesan yang masuk dan membacanya..

From: Sakura

Message: Sasuke, boleh tanya? Wanita yg dtg k apartemenmu td siapa?

"Sasuke, Itu sms dari siapa?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Dari tetangga sebelah" Sasuke menjawab jujur.

Sasuke membalas pesan Sakura.

**Kaze no naka Hohoende**

**Tsurakute mo Hohoende**

**Ichido de ii Onegai dakara **

Ringtone HP Sakura berbunyi. Lagu "You" OST Aka-chan to Boku. Mengalun di apartemen Sakura. Lagu yang penuh kenangan. Lagu yang ia nyanyikan saat ia menjenguk Sasuke di rumah sakit sesaat setelah pembantaian klan Uchiha. Sakura tersenyum dan mengambil HPnya kemudian membaca isi pesan dari Sasuke.

From: Sasuke-Aishiteru

Message: Itu wanita yg dekat dgnku. Kami sdh brkomitmen akn menikah. Memangnya knp?

Hati Sakura bertambah hancur ketika membaca pesan dari Sasuke. Semangatnya yang membara tiba-tiba padam bagaikan cahaya lilin yang terkena hembusan angin. Sakura merasa hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama Sasuke sia-sia. Hati Sakura sudah sangat hancur. Ia terduduk di pojok ruangan sementara tangannya masih memegang HPnya.

* * *

"TING TONG" bel rumah Sakura berbunyi. Sakura sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk membuka pintu. Seluruh tenaganya telah habis digunakannya untuk menangis.

"Sakura-chan kamu ada di dalam? Aku masuk ya!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara laki-laki yang sangat Sakura kenal.

Salah satu anggota tim 7 bersama dengannya dan Sasuke. Naruto membuka pintu dan melihat Sakura yang menangis di pojok ruangan.

"Sakura-chan kenapa?" Naruto memeluk Sakura yang terduduk lemah.

Sakura tidak berkata-kata ia hanya diam dan terus menangis di pelukan Naruto. Naruto hanya diam dan mempererat pelukannya membiarkan Sakura menangis sepuasnya si dadanya. Naruto tidak bergerak hingga sakura menghentikan tangisnya.

"Na.. Naruto kenapa bi.. bisa ada disini" Sakura terbata-bata

"Aku ada urusan kenegaraan disini. Aku menemukan alamatmu setelah aku melihat daftar pendatang di kota ini. Sakura-chan ada apa? ceritakan padaku"

"A.. Aku berhasil menemukan Sasuke" isak Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Bukannya harusnya kau senang?" tanya Naruto heran.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya. Sakura menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami semenjak ia pindah ke Tokyo pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa seperti itu." Ujar Naruto pedih.

"Naruto, disini sampai kapan?" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sampai seminggu ke depan. Aku menginap di salah satu hotel di pusat kota Tokyo." Jelas Naruto.

"Apakah Hinata ikut?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, ia tidak bisa ikut karena harus menjaga adiknya, yang bernama Hanabi"

"Sakura-chan aku harus kembali ke hotel" ujar Naruto sambil berjalan menuju keluar.

"Iya" Sakura membuka pintu dan mengantar Naruto sampai ke depan.

"Hei jangan sedih terus dong.." Naruto kembali memluk Sakura yang berdiri terpaku di depan pintu.

Sasuke mengantar Karin keluar apartemennya.

"Tetanggamu tampaknya sedang senang tuh" sindir Karin sambil menunjuk Sakura yang sedang berpelukan dengan Naruto di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya bergumam. Sementara di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia sakit melihat pemandangan itu.

--TSUZUKU—

* * *

Gimana? tragis bgt ya? aku kejam sama Saku.. hiks hiks tapi liat aja nanti!! Review onegaishimasu.. biar cepet updatenya..


	4. Kekkon Shinaide!

Kyaa parah!! Aku bikin fanfic banjir air mata kaya gini... hiks hiks.. tapi harus tetep dilanjutin ni fanfic. Disini si Karin nyebelin banget! Jadi pengen ngebunuh!! (Author pshyconya kumat)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kekkon Shinaide!**

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya. Dan berjalan di luar..

"BRAKK" Sesosok tubuh laki-laki menabraknya.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri.

Sakura menggeleng dan berkata "Aku bisa berdiri sendiri" sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Sasuke melihat secarik kertas terjatuh dari saku jaket Sakura.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke memungut kertas itu.

"Sasuke-kun jangan dibaca!" Sakura berusaha mengambil kembali kertas itu.

Namun terlambat, Sasuke telah membaca kertas itu.

"Aku ingin menjadi orang yang selalu berada disisimu. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang pertama kali melihatmu tersenyum. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang selalu melindungimu. Sasuke.. Aku mencintaimu. Aku berharap selembar kertas mungil ini mampu menyampaikan betapa dalamnya perasaanku padamu. Tertanda Sakura." tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat saat membaca isi surat itu.

* * *

Sakura berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari Sasuke. Ia berhenti di sebuah taman dan duduk di bangku yang terletak di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang. Wajahnya memerah karena malu bercampur sedih. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke setelah membacanya..

Sakura terduduk diam seorang diri di bawah pohon. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sementara air mata terus mengalir di wajahnya.

* * *

Sasuke terduduk lemas di pojok ruangan apartemennya. Hatinya begitu sakit saat ia tahu Sakura juga mencintainya. Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya ke lututnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"KUSSO!!" Sasuke berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari mata hitamnya. Sasuke menangis Sejadi-jadinya di pojok ruangan apartemennya yang dingin, sementara tangannya masih menggenggam surat dari Sakura.

Sasuke menatap wajahnya sendiri di cermin.

"Kau orang bodoh yang telah menyakiti Sakura. Sasuke kau bodoh! Hei Sasuke, kau pikir seperti apa perasaan Sakura saat melihat kau bersama Karin? Kau hanya membuatnya menderita bila dekat dengannya! Brengsek kau Sasuke!!" Sasuke berbicara pada dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"PRANGG" Sasuke meninju cermin hingga cermin itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Sasuke tidak memperhatikan darah segar yang terus mengalir dari tangan kanannya. Ia terus memikirkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Sakura saat Sakura tahu ia akan segera menikah dengan Karin. Walaupun sebenarnya perasaannya saat ini jauh lebih hancur daripada Sakura karena ia harus berpisah dengan Sakura yang dicintainya dan menikah dengan wanita yang tidak ia cintai sama sekali.

"Aku harus menjauhinya. Atau dia akan lebih menderita lagi.." pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil perban di rak yang terletak di depannya kemudian membalut tangan kanannya yang terluka.

* * *

Karin berjalan menuju RSU Tokyo. Ia adalah pemilik saham terbesar di RS itu. Saham-saham itu adalah warisan dari ayahnya yang telah meninggal.

"Brengsek! Aku harus cari tahu siapa gadis berambut pink yang selalu bersama Sasuke" Karin terus berjalan memasuki RSU Tokyo.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu Karin membuntuti Sasuke. Karin selalu melihat Sasuke mengantarkan seorang gadis berambut pink ke depan RSU Tokyo. Karin memasuki ruangan kepala rumah sakit.

"Selamat siang, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya kepala RS ramah.

"Pecat gadis ini sekarang juga!!" perintah Karin sementara tangannya memegang data identitas Sakura.

"Tapi mungkin RS ini akan mengalami kerugian bila memecat dia. Jujur saja semenjak dia bekerja disini. RS ini terus mengalami kemajuan. Lagipula dia itu pintar dan disiplin" Kepala RS menolak perintah Karin.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!! Pecat dia! Atau aku akan menarik semua sahamku dari sini. Dan RS ini akan benar-benar bankrut!!" seru Karin emosi.

"Baik" Kepala RS mengangguk.

* * *

Karin berjalan menuju apartemen Sasuke. Saat berada di lorong apartemen. Karin melihat Sakura yang baru akan memasuki apartemennya setelah kembali dari taman.

"Hei, kau temannya Sasuke ya?" Karin menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Iya, namaku Haruno Sakura" Sakura menyambut tangan Karin.

"Aku Cuma ingin memberitahumu bahwa Aku dan Sasuke akan menikah 2 minggu lagi tepat pada tahun baru. Aku berharap kau bisa datang. 3 hari lagi aku akan menyebarkan undangan ini. Kau orang pertama yang kuundang loh.." Karin tersenyum dan memberikan selembar kertas undangan berwarna biru.

"Sudah ya.." Karin berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku menatap undangan pernikahan itu.

* * *

Sakura bersiap pergi kerja. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan menangis dan berdiam diri di apartemennya. Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya dan melihat ke arah apartemen Sasuke yang tertutup rapat. Tampaknya Sasuke benar-benar menghindari Sakura. Sasuke sudah pergi kerja pagi-pagi sekali agar ia tidak bertemu dengan Sakura. Sakura menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju tempatnya bekerja.

Setibanya di RSU Tokyo..

"Apa? Apa salahku? Kenapa aku dipecat?" protes Sakura.

"Jangan banyak tanya! Cepat angkat kakimu dari sini!!" usir kepala rumah sakit.

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Air mata mengalir dipelupuk matanya. Sakura tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin kembali ke apartemennya.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa aku berada disini?" Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura berjalan menuju hotel tempat Naruto berada.

"Tokyo International Hotel" Sakura membaca tulisan besar yang tertera di sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang tampak megah didepan matanya.

"Sakura-chan kenapa kesini?" terdengar suara laki-laki yang sangat familiar di telinga Sakura

"Naruto-kun aku akan ikut denganmu pulang ke Konoha besok." Ujar Sakura.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Aku sudah dipecat dari pekerjaanku dan Sasuke akan segera menikah" jawab Sakura berusaha setegar mungkin di hadapan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto memandang Sakura dengan tatapan sedih.

"Daijoubu" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum sementara hatinya pedih terkoyak-koyak.

"Sakura-chan kalau kau ingin menangis. Menangislah.. aku akan menemanimu hingga kau puas menangis." Naruto memeluk Sakura berusaha menenangkan sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Sakura telah mengemas barang-barangnya pagi-pagi sekali. Hari ini ia akan kembali ke Konoha bersama dengan Naruto. Sakura melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar di depan Sakura. Sakura membalas senyum Naruto.

"Ayo kita pulang Sakura-chan!" Naruto tersenyum dan menarik tangan Sakura.

* * *

Sesampainya di bandara International Konoha..

"Hei Naruto!!" Kiba melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sakura kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Kau akan kembali ke Konoha bersama Naruto? Kau jahat Sakura!" Ino berseru pada Sakura.

"Iya, kau jahat! Kenapa tidak bilang pada kami?!" Seru Tenten.

"Maafkan aku teman-teman.." Sakura merasa terharu karena semua teman-temannya menyambut kedatangannya.

"Hei sudah teman-teman. Yang penting kan Sakura sudah kembali bersama kita.." Naruto nyengir lebar.

Sakura berjalan bersama Naruto menuju gedung Hokage. Sesaat setelah Naruto kembali ke ruangannya, Sakura bertemu dengan Tsunade.

"Sakura, aku akan menyerahkan RS Konoha padamu. Aku akan segera pensiun. Besok ada acara serah terima jabatan jam 8 pagi disini. Jangan terlambat!!" Seru Tsunade tiba-tiba.

"Tapi, ini terlalu mendadak. Apa aku bisa?" Sakura ragu akan keputusan Tsunade.

"Tidak ada tapi tapi!! Besok kau harus datang!" Seru Tsunade tegas. Sakura hanya mengangguk menyetujui keputusan sepihak itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

"Aku, selaku pemilik RS Konoha akan menyerahkan RS Konoha pada Haruno Sakura" Tsunade mengucapkan ikrar serah terima seraya memberikan surat keputusan pada Sakura.

"Aku, Haruno Sakura dengan senang hati menerima RS Konoha. Dan aku berjanji akan bertangggung jawab atas RS Konoha." Sakura menerima ikrar itu.

"PLOK PLOK PLOK" riuh rendah tepuk tangan teman-teman Sakura menggema di seluruh ruangan.

--TSUZUKU--

* * *

Sakura gomeeeeeeen aku telah membuatmu menderita... hiks TT review dong!! biar semangat nih!


	5. Futari No Kanashimi

Kyaa akhirnya chapter 5 jadi juga... Yokatta!! Eh aku baru nyadar fic aku banyak yang paragrafnya nyatu jadinya rada susah bacanya.. hiks gomen bakal aku edit semuanya deh!

Aku balesin review dulu ya!

**M4yuraa:**Iya si Karin nyebelin! Jadi pengen ngelempar dia pake kaos kakinya si Jiraiya yang bau!!

**Phillip william-wammy:** Iya si Sakura kasian bgt... hiks gomen ne Sakura... nanti aku bakal bunuh si Karin hihihihihihi (mak lampir mode: ON). Iya nti aku baca!!

**Hazellen****: **Hehe aku pake translate biar ga bingung bacanya. Nanti aku suruh Itachi ngirim si Karin ke dimensi lain pake mangekyou sharingan deh... ehe becanda.. Sebenernya si Sakura tuh udah mau dijadiin kepala RS sama si Tsunade tapi si Sakuranya keburu pergi dari Konoha. Jadinya pas dia pulang si Tsunade langsung nyerahin RS Konoha ke si Sakura.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Song: OST Tsubasa Chronicle-Loop

Genre: Drama / Angst / Romance

Rating: T

" " : Percakapan

**Cetak Tebal **: Teks lagu

_Cetak Miring _: Translate lagu dalam Bahasa Indonesia

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai minna!!

**Chapter 5: Futari No Kanashimi**

Sasuke masih menatap ke arah surat yang tak sengaja ia dapatkan dari Sakura. Sasuke terus menggenggamnya dengan erat hingga membuat kertas itu nyaris tak berbentuk.

"KUSSOOO!!" Sasuke melempar kertas itu keluar jendela.

Sasuke kembali terduduk di pojok ruangan apartemennya membenamkan kepalanya ke lututnya kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding yang dingin di belakangnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit apartemennya.

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir di pelupuk matanya.

"AAKKHHH" Sasuke berteriak sekeras-kerasnya

"Kenapa aku harus seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang benar-benar aku cintai? Kenapa aku harus meninggalkannya? Kenapa aku menyakiti hatinya? KATAKAN KAMI-SAMA!! APA SEBENARNYA SALAHKU?!" Sasuke menyesali nasibnya, sementara air mata masih terus mengalir dari mata hitamnya.

Sasuke memandang keluar jendela. Disana tampak langit yang semula berwarna biru cerah tiba-tiba mulai berubah warna menjadi Abu-abu. Rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi bagaikan bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir dari mata Sasuke maupun Sakura.

Sakura menatap keluar jendela. Ia melihat langit yang berubah menjadi mendung dan hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi.

"Bahkan langit pun menangis untukku" Sakura berkata pilu.

Sakura bangkit dari meja kerjanya, kemudian berjalan menuju jendela. Sakura menyentuh kaca jendela yang dingin.

"Sasuke... Ima, nani o shiteru?" Sakura berkata pilu.

"TIN TONG" bel apartemen Sasuke berbunyi. Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin siapapun datang mengganggunya hari ini. Sasuke hanya membiarkan belnya trus berbunyi sementara ia masih terduduk lemas di pojok ruangan.

"CKLEK" pintu apartemen Sasuke terbuka.

"Sasukee, kenapa kau tidak membuka pintunya?!" Suara Karin menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan hari ini.. pulanglah." Sasuke mengusir Karin.

"Hei, hari ini kan kita sudah janji akan pergi membeli cincin." Karin menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku! Lagipula aku kan tidak berjanji. Itu hanya janji yang kau putuskan secara sepihak" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Karin dari tangannya.

"Kenapa kau galak sekali sih..?" Karin bertanya dengan nada manja.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak enak badan."

"Ho jadi tetanggamu itu sudah pergi ya? Tadi aku lihat apartemennya telah kosong." Karin berkata dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Sakura pergi kemana?" Sasuke tidak percaya atas apa saja yang baru ia dengar.

Sasuke segera berlari menuju keluar apartemennya. Sasuke membuka pintu dan berlari keluar menuju ke depan apartemen Sakura yang bernomor 901. Sasuke melihat apartemen itu telah kosong melompong.

"Kudengar ia sudah dipecat dari tempatnya bekerja." Karin berkata dengan nada suara seakan ia mengetahui sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa sepertinya kau mengetahui sesuatu? Cepat beritahu aku!" Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju Karin.

"Lepaskan aku!" Karin berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau mengancam Kepala Rumah Sakit agar memecat Sakura.. Apa aku benar? Katakan!!" Sasuke mempererat cengkramannya.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Karin tersenyum licik.

"Brengsek!! Kau!!" Sasuke bertambah emosi.

"Kau adalah milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis bodoh itu merebutmu dariku!" Karin melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Hari ini aku akan segera menyebarkan undangan pernikahan kita! Setelah undangan disebar, kau tidak mungkin lagi pergi dariku!" Karin berlari menjauhi Sasuke yang terduduk lemah di lantai depan apartemen Sakura.

"KUSOOO!! Kono mune ga itee.!!" Sasuke berteriak di depan apartemen Sakura.

"Brengsek! Apa yang dilakukan gadis bodoh itu hingga membuat Sasuke tergila-gila padanya? Sasuke adalah milikku. Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun." Karin berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan Seiba Apaato.

Karin membuka pintu mobilnya. Kemudian ia memasuki mobilnya dan duduk di kursi depan. Karin meenyalakan mobilnya dan memasukkan gigi. Mobilnya mulai berjalan dengan perlahan.

"Setelah undangan pernikahan ini disebar kau akan menjadi milikku Sasuke" Karin tersenyum sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang undangan pernikahan dirinya dan Sasuke.

Karin mempercepat laju mobilnya hingga speedometernya menunjukkan angka 230 Km/jam. Karin menerobos lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah namun..

"TIIIINNN" Sebuah truk container melaju ke arah Karin dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Truk container itu menabrak mobil Karin hingga nyaris tidak berbentuk. Mobil Karin tertindih truk kontainer. Karin tewas seketika. Seluruh tubuhnya hancur tertimpa truk container. Wajahnya tidak dapat dikenali.

"Ada kecelakaan. Parah.. pengemudinya tewas seketika." Seru seorang polisi yang berada di tempat kejadian.

"Cepat hubungi keluarganya. Cari identitasnya!" Seru komandan polisi.

"Baik pak! Siap!" Polisi-polisi yang lain segera mematuhi perintah komandannya itu.

"TING TONG" bel apartemen Sasuke berbunyi. Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya. Kemudian tampak beberapa orang polisi muncul di depannya.

"Apakah anda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya seorang polisi.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa?" Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan polisi-polisi ini.

"Dengan menyesal kami memberitahukan bahwa tunangan anda yang bernama Karin telah tewas dalam kecelakaan tadi siang."

"Apa? sekarang dia ada dimana?" Sasuke terkejut

"Dia ada di Rumah Sakit. Akan tetapi karena tubuhnya sudah hancur. Pihak Rumah Sakit akan segera mengkremasi tubuhnya."

Sasuke masih tidak percaya atas hal yang baru saja ia dengar. Sasuke telah menandatangani surat perizinan kremasi tubuh Karin. Sasuke segera kembali ke apartemennya.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dengan perlahan. Kemudian ia berlari ke arah tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan dirinya disana.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sasuke meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin begini terus..." Sasuke berkata pada dirinya.

Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan seorang gadis berambut pink yang sangat ia cintai sedang menangis seorang diri di tengah terpaan hujan.

"Sakura mitsuketai..." gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke mengemas barang-barangnya. Hari ini dia telah memutuskan untuk mencari Sakura. Sasuke berjalan keluar apartemennya kemudian menaiki motornya menuju sebuah showroom.

"Aku ingin menjual motor ini.." Sasuke berkata pada seorang petugas showroom.

"Baik, silakan tanda tangani surat ini." Petugas itu menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Sasuke.

Setelah selesai bertransaksi Sasuke berjalan menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Ia memesan sebuah tiket kereta menuju tempat kerjanya.

Sesampainya di tempatnya bekerja, Sasuke langsung melesat menuju ruangan atasannya.

"Sasuke, ada perlu apa? bukannya hari ini kau libur?" tanya atasannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini pada anda."

"Apa ini?"

"Surat pengunduran diriku. Terima kasih atas segalanya." Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Doushita no Sasuke?" tanya atasannya penasaran.

"Iie, nande mo nai. Aku hanya akan pindah dari sini."

"Kalau itu keputusanmu baiklah. Semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu di tempat yang baru." Atasannya tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih doanya, aku mohon diri dulu." Sasuke membungkukkan badannya kemudian berjalan menuju keluar.

Sasuke memandang bangunan yang terdapat di depan matanya. "RSU Tokyo" tulisan besar terpampang di depan bangunan itu. Sasuke memasuki RSU Tokyo dan kemudian bertanya pada seorang petugas RS.

"Maaf, apa gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura pernah bekerja disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, pernah." Jawab petugas itu.

"Maaf, boleh aku minta identitasnya?" Sasuke memohon pada petugas itu.

"Silakan ini datanya." Resepsionis menyerahkan

Sasuke terdiam sejenak ketika membaca data Sakura. Disitu tertera, Sakura tinggal di sebuah kota yang bernama Konoha.

"Boleh aku minta data ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Boleh."

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu." Sasuke membungkukkan badannya kemudian beranjak pergi menjauhi petugas itu

Sasuke berlari keluar RSU Tokyo.

"Sakura, tunggu aku!" seru Sasuke.

Sasuke memegang sebuah tiket pesawat menuju Konoha dengan erat. Kemudian ia memasuki sebuah pesawat yang akan membawanya menemui gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

Sasuke memandang ke luar jendela pesawat. Sejenak terbayang wajah seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

**Nee kono machi ga yuuyami ni somaru toki wa**

**Sekai no dokoka de asahi ga sasu**

**Kimi no te no naka sono hana ga kareru toki wa**

**Chiisana tane o otosu darou**

_Tahukah kamu, ketika kota ini diselimuti kegelapan petang._

_Matahari pagi pasti bersinar di suatu tempat di bumi._

_Saat bunga yang ada dalam genggamanmu layu._

_Mungkin ia akan menjatuhkan benih kecil._

**Fumikatamerareta tsuchi o michi da to yobu no naraba**

**Me o tojiru koto demo ai kana?**

_Bila tanah yang padat karena pijakanpun dikatakan jalan._

_Mungkinkah menutup mata pun dikatakan cinta?_

**Kono machi ga taira nara. Futari deaete nakatta.**

**Otagai o toozakeru youni hashiette ita**

**Supiido o yurumezuni ima wa donna ni hanaretemo**

**Meguru kiseki no tochuu ni mata mukaiau no darou**

_Apabila dunia ini datar, kita tidak perlu berlari untuk saling mencari._

_Hingga terpisah dan menjauh_

_Tanpa memperlambat kecepatan, seberapapun jauhnya kita terpisah._

_Mungkin kita akan kembali saling berhadapan di tengah keajaiban yang berulang._

**Nee kono machi no yuuyami ga sariyuku toki ni**

**Kono namida tsuretette**

_Ketika petang hari menuinggalkan kota ini._

_Aku ingin membiarkannya pergi membawa air mata ini._

**Katarikaete kuru moji o shousetsu to yobu nara**

**Todokanai kotoba wa yume kana?**

_Bila kata-kata yang dikisahkan padaku disebut novel._

_Apakah kata-kata yang tak tersampaikan adalah mimpi?_

**Yodomi naku nagareteku kawa ni ukabeta konoha de**

**Umi o mezashite kumo ni natte ame de furou**

**Tooi kimi no chikaku de ochita tane o sodateyou**

**Chigau basho de kimi ga kizuite kureru to ii dakedo**

_Pada daun yang terapung di sungai yang mengalir menuju laut._

_Menuju ke laut, menjadi awan dan turun menjadi hujan_

_Menyirami benih yang jatuh dekat dirimu yang nun jauh disana._

_Aku akan merasa senang bila di tempat yang berbeda kau memperhatikanku_

**Kono hoshi ga taemanaku mawaritsuzukete iru kara**

**Chiisaku aketa mado no soto keshiki o kao**

**Watashi no aishita hana satto mebaeru kisetsu de**

**Meguru kiseki no sono hate mata mukaiau no darou**

**Kururu mawaru kuru kuru to**

**Kuru kuru kimi no mawari o**

_Bumi ini tidak pernah berhenti berputar_

_Karenanya pemandangan diluar jendela yang terbuka pun berubah_

_Dan pada saat bunga yang kusayangi berkembang perlahan._

_Mungkin kita akan saling berhadapan di akhir keajaiban yang berulang._

_Mungkin kita akan saling berhadapan_

_Berputar, berputar dan berputar di sekelilingmu._

--TSUZUKU--

* * *

Yatta! Si Karin mati!! Ahahahah senang! (Author mulai gila)


	6. Itsumo Aishiteru

Kayanya ni fic ga bakal selese di chapter 6 deh.. hoho

Masih pusing habis remed fisika nih.. maaf kalo bahasanya rada nurun kualitasnya (Biasanya juga ga berkualitas.. T.T).

Arigatou buat yang udah ngikutin Inori dan ngereview Inori.

**Hazellen:**OK! Ni lanjut kok!

**Whitepurple: **Iya Sasusaku keren!

**Eidyadunk2 atau Dheeantz: **Hiks soalnya waktu itu aku harus blajar buat remed jadinya daripada ngegantung, chapter 5 aku cepetin ritmenya. Tapi masih bisa ngikutin kan? Kecepetan ga sih?

**Eye-of-blue: **Iya deh aku edit.. Makasih ya!

**Melissa as tenten: **Oh kecepetan ya? Gomen..

**M4yuraa:**BANZAI!! Ayo kita rayakan!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Song: OST Bleach– Houkinoboshi, OST Tactics-Mienai Chikara

Genre: Drama / Angst / Romance

Rating: T

" " : Percakapan

**Cetak Tebal **: Teks lagu

_Cetak Miring _: Translate lagu dalam Bahasa Indonesia

Otanoshimi Yonde kudasai ne minna!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Itsumo Aishiteru**

Sakura keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan menuju ke sungai yang berada di sebelah RS Konoha. Langit malam begitu redup tidak ada sinar bulan yang menyinarinya. Bulan, bintang dan benda-benda langit tampaknya tidak mau keluar dari peraduannya untuk menyinari langit malam hari ini.

Sakura memandang aliran sungai yang tenang di malam hari. Aliran itu tampak sangat tenang. Tidak ada satupun riak kecil di sungai itu. Tenang, Hampa, Kosong mungkin itulah kata-kata yang bisa digambarkan untuk menggambarkan suasana malam hari ini. Sama dengan kata-kata yang menggambarkan perasaan hati Sakura.

Sakura merasa hampa, kosong, sepi bagaikan ada satu bagian besar di hatinya yang hilang. Sakura memandang langit yang redup. Bahkan tak ada satupun bintang yang bersinar.

Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit dan menatap langit dengan mata emeraldnya. Tak ada satupun benda langit yang tampak di matanya.

Namun sesaat sebelum Sakura hendak kembali ke ruang kerjanya, muncul sebuah sinar yang melintasi langit.

"Komet.." gumam Sakura ketika melihat cahaya itu.

Sakura tersenyum karena masih ada cahaya yang bersinar ketika cahaya-cahaya yang lain padam.

**yozora o miage hitori houkiboshi o mita no**

**isshun de hajikete wa ****kiete shimatta kedo**

**anata no koto omou to ****mune ga itaku naru no**

**ima sugu aitai yo ****dakedo sora wa tobenai kara**

_Ketika aku sedang melihat langit sendirian. Aku melihat sebuah komet._

_Yang muncul dan menghilang begitu saja._

_Ketika aku memikirkanmu. Dadaku menjadi sakit._

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang, tapi aku tidak bisa terbang melintasi langit_

"Seandainya aku bisa menjadi komet yang bisa melintasi seluruh penjuru langit. Aku akan segera terbang ke tempatmu. Memberikan sinarku padamu. Sasuke.." ujar Sakura sementara matanya masih menatap langit malam.

**moshi atashi ga ****houkiboshi ni nareta naraba**

**sora kakenuke ****tonde iku, **

**donna ****ashita ga kite mo ko no omoi wa tsuyoi**

**dakara houkiboshi zutto ****kowarenai yo**

_Mungkin aku ingin menjadi sebuah komet._

_Aku akan terbang melintasi penjuru langit._

_Bagaimanapun hari esok yang akan datang, perasaan ini sangatlah kuat._

_Oleh karena itu 'komet'ku tidak akan terpatahkan._

**ame ga futte iyada to boyaiteita toki ni**

**anata ga itta koto ****ima demo oboeteru**

**ame no ato no yozora wa ****kirei ni hoshi ga deru**

**sore o kangaeru to ****ame mo suki ni nareru yo ne to**

_Walaupun betapa menyebalkannya hujan waktu itu._

_Aku masih mengingat apa yang telah kau katakan padaku._

"_Setelah hujan turun akan muncul bintang yang cantik."_

_Kalau memikirkan hal itu. Aku pun menjadi mulai menyukai hujan._

"Sasuke, kau tahu? Aku membenci hujan karena hujan menandakan perpisahan kita waktu itu. Tapi, apa kau tahu Sasuke? Saat ini aku pun ingin menjadi hujan. Hujan yang bisa menghubungkan perasaan langit dan bumi yang tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Seperti kau dan aku.." Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dan mulai menatap aliran sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang.

Ada beberapa tetes air yang mengenai wajahnya. Hujan mulai turun membasahi Sakura. Menghubungkan langit dan bumi. Menghubungkan perasaan langit dan bumi yang tidak akan pernah bersatu selamanya..

**moshi atashi ga ****houkiboshi ni nareta naraba**

**afureru hikari furasu yo itsumo**

**kanashii toki ****yozora miru anata ga**

**egao ni naru youni motto kagayakitai**

_Mungkin aku ingin menjadi sebuah komet._

_Aku akan selalu menumpahkan cahaya yang meluap._

_Bila kau melihat langit malam disaat kau sedih._

_Aku ingin bersinar lebih terang sehingga kau dapat tersenyum. _

**anata wa itsumo hitori ****nanika to tatakatteru**

**soba ni iru koto shika**** atashi ni wa dekinai kedo**

_Kau selalu menghadapi apapun sendirian._

_Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berada disisimu._

"Kau tidak pernah membagi kesedihanmu dengan orang lain. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu bahkan untuk hanya sekedar berada disisimu" Sakura kembali mengingat kejadian ketika ia menjenguk Sasuke di rumah sakit sesaat setelah pembantaian klan Uchiha.

Hatinya kembali terasa sakit ketika mengingat hal itu. Saat itu Sasuke tidak mau membagi kesedihannya.

**moshi atashi ga ****houkiboshi ni nareta naraba**

**sora kakenuke tonde iku **

**kitto**** kanarazu todoku ko no isshun no hikari de**

**anata no IMA terashi sora o ****megurou**

**atashi ga**** houkiboshi ni nareta naraba**

**kitto soba ni ite ageru, ****donna toki mo**

_Mungkin aku ingin menjadi sebuah komet._

_Aku akan terbang melintasi penjuru langit._

_Pasti aku akan menggapaimu dengan waktu yang singkat dengan cahaya ini._

_Menyinari dirimu dan melewati penjuru langit._

_Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, sampai kapanpun._

"Aku berharap kau memikirkanku juga. Yah walaupun aku tahu kau akan segera menikah.. bolehkah aku berharap?" Sakura kembali menatap langit.

* * *

Sasuke memandang ke arah jendela. Pesawat akan segera mendarat beberapa jam lagi. Sasuke berharap itu adalah waktu untuk dirinya agar bisa menemui Sakura kembali.

Ketika menatap langit malam ia melihat sebuah komet yang melintasi langit. Sasuke memandang komet yang telah melewatinya itu. Dan bergumam "Seandainya aku adalah komet, aku akan segera terbang menemuimu Sakura. Dan mungkin kita sudah bisa bersama sekarang." Sasuke bergumam.

Akan tetapi, sepertinya nasib berkata lain. Mungkin mereka memang tidak diizinkan bersatu seperti langit dan bumi yang akan selalu terpisah satu sama lain.

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Sasuke mengalami kerusakan mesin sesaat sebelum mendarat di Bandara International Konoha. Pesawat berguncang tidak terkendali. Penumpang yang berada di dalamnya berteriak panik. Akhirnya pesawat itu terbakar setelah gagal mendarat di Bandara International Konoha.

"Sa..Sakura aitai.. A..aku harus bertahan" Sasuke berusaha untuk dapat bertahan sementara darah segar terus keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Entah kekuatan apa yang membantunya untuk tetap hidup, seharusnya ia sudah meninggal daritadi karena pendarahan yang hebat diseluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi, akhirnya ia menutup matanya dan tak sadarkan diri.

**yoru no machi de futo kimi wo yonde ita**

**tooku hanaretemo kodoku wa boku wo toraenai**

_Di kota pada__ malam hari aku memanggilmu._

_Walaupun kita terpisah jauh _

_Kesepian tidak pernah menahanku._

**mi kata ga iru to kanjita toki ni**

**daremo ga kawaru tsuyoku naru naru narukara**

_Karena saat aku merasa ada kawan_

_Semuanya berubah menjadi lebih tegar_

**MIENAI CHIKARA wa ****kibou wo izanaru**

**MIENAI CHIKARA wa ****kimi ga kureta sousa**

**deai no kiseki sa ****kokoro ni michiteku**

**MIENAI CHIKARA wa ****kimi ga kureta yuuki sa**

_Kekuatan yang tak terlihat akan berubah menjadi harapan._

_Kekuatan yang tak terlihat itulah yang kau berikan padaku._

_Hatiku dipenuhi keajaiban pertemuan kita._

_Kekuatan yang tak terlihat itu adalah keberanian yang kau berikan padaku._

**dokoka bakuzen to utsuro datta hibi**

**sonna genjitsu ni nareteru boku ga soko ni ita**

_Hari-hari pertemuan kita yang samar-samar_

_Terpantul di suatu tempat dan menjadi kenyataan dimana aku berada disana_

**dakedo samishisa wakachi attara**

**hitomi wo agete mae wo miru miru mirukara**

_Saat kita merasa kesepian, bukalah bola mata dan lihatlah ke depan_

_Kekuatan hati adalah jembatan menuju impian_

**KOKORO NO CHIKARA wa ****yume e no kakehashi **

**KOKORO NO CHIKARA wa ****nagaresaemo kaete**

**deai wa arata na ****mirai no hajimari**

**KOKORO NO CHIKARA wa ****kimi to boku no kizuna sa**

_Kekuatan hati bahkan bisa merubah arus_

_Pertemuan ini adalah permulaan masa depan yang baru_

_Kekuatan hati adalah celah diantara kau dan aku_

**MIENAI CHIKARA wa ****kibou wo izanaru**

**MIENAI CHIKARA wa ****kimi ga kureta sousa**

**deai no kiseki sa ****kokoro ni michiteku**

**MIENAI CHIKARA wa ****kimi ga kureta yuuki sa**

_Kekuatan yang tak terlihat akan berubah menjadi harapan._

_Kekuatan yang tak terlihat itulah yang kau berikan padaku._

_Hatiku dipenuhi keajaiban pertemuan kita._

_Kekuatan yang tak terlihat itu adalah keberanian yang kau berikan padaku._

* * *

"DEG" Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Entah kenapa ia melangkah menuju keluar meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Perasaan Sakura sangat tidak tenang entah apa penyebabnya. Sakura berjalan menuju ke depan rumahnya.

"Apa ini kenapa dadaku terasa sakit?" pikir Sakura.

Samar-samar Sakura melihat bayangan Sasuke menuju ke arahnya. "Mustahil, aku berhalusinasi lagi" Sakura mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Bayangan itu kemudian memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura, itsumo aishiteru.. dari dulu hingga sekarang. Walaupun jarak memisahkan kita aku selalu mencintaimu." Bayangan itu berbisik lirih di telinga Sakura.

"Walaupun kita tidak bisa bersatu, aku harap akan ada sesuatu yang bisa menyatukan kita. Seperti hujan yang bisa menyatukan perasaaan langit dan bumi." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum

"Sa..su..ke.." Sakura masih tampak shock atas apa yang dialaminya.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti. Di kehidupan yang lain kita ditakdirkan bersama. Jangan menangis karena aku lagi.."

"Arigatou, Sayounara..." bayangan itu kemudian menghilang.

"SASUKEE!! Ikanaide!! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi!! Onegai" sakura berteriak sementara air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya.

-- TSUZUKU--

OII jangan nangis dulu!! belom tamat nih!! kan udah aku tulis TSUZUKU (bersambung)..

Aku ngambil kata-katanya si orihime itu loh yang "hujan2" hehe gomen ya ori aku ga minta izin kamu. (BUAG ditinju orihime)


	7. Bokutachi No Ai Ga Umareta

Sasuke mati

Sasuke mati.. Sakura mati.. mau jadi apa nih fic??

Ngga becanda kok ehehehhe

Nyante aja genrenya bukan tragedy kok..

**Hazellen:** uhuhuhu tragis ya?

Ehe jadi inget lagunya si Joshua. "Diobok-obok airnya diobok-obok ada ikannya kecil-kecil pada mabok." Loh kok? Hehe becanda.

**Rojo libelulla: **Iya, itu kata-katanya si orihime..

Aku kepikiran gara-gara nonton bleach hari minggu kemaren jam 11 di Indosiar. Loh kok jadi promosi?

**Whitepurple: **Oi aku kan bilang blum selese!! Hehe

**Miyu201: **SasuKarin? NOOOO!! Zettai ni IIE!! Sore wa MURI da!! Gyaaa (Histeris)

**M4yuraa: **Ayo survive!! Ganbatte Sasuke!!

**Eye-of-blue: **Bukan, hehe nih aku update lagi.

**Yvne-devolnueht: **Yvne jangan nagis dong.. cup cup nih aku kasih permen --

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama / Angst / Romance

Rating: T

" " : Percakapan

**Cetak Tebal **: Teks lagu

_Cetak Miring _: Translate lagu dalam Bahasa Indonesia

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bokutachi No Ai Ga Umareta**

Story by: Akina Takahashi

Sakura memandang keluar jendela dari ruang kerjanya. Sakura masih memikirkan kejadian yang dialaminya semalam. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah yang mendekat menuju ruang kerja Sakura.

"BRAKK" pintu ruang kerja Sakura tebuka.

"Eh" Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Sakura-sama ada kecelakaan pesawat di Bandara Internasional Konoha.!" Seru seorang suster.

"Berapa jumlah korbannya?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada panik.

"Jumlah korban 150 orang, korban selamat 8 orang, korban luka-luka 100 orang, korban tewas 40 orang, korban kritis 2 orang."

"Siapkan ruangan tambahan!! Utamakan korban kritis!! Siapkan ruang jenazah!!" perintah Sakura.

"BAIK!!"

Sakura keluar ruang kerjanya kemudian berlari menyusuri koridor. Sesaat ketika ia menyusuri koridor ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur dengan beberapa perawat yang mendorong tempat tidur itu menuju ruang ICU.

Sakura berhenti sesaat untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu. Namun pemuda itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya

"SAKURA-SAMA AYO CEPAT!" suara seorang dokter menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Baik!" Sakura berlari menyusul.

* * *

Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sasuke berjengit ketika menyadari ia berada di sebuah lapangan tempat dirinya dulu biasa berlatih.

Sasuke memperhatikan tiga buah tiang kayu yang berdiri tegak di depannya.

"Tempat apa ini? Kenapa rasanya aku pernah berasa di tempat ini sebelumnya?" Sasuke memegang kepalanya mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi.

Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pria.

"Naruto kau gagal mengambil lonceng dariku. Sesuai perjanjian kau akan kuikat disini. Dan kau tidak boleh makan siang. Dan ingat Sakura, Sasuke Aku akan menghukum siapapun yang memberi makanan padanya." Kakashi mengikat Naruto di salah satu tiang kayu itu kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu! Tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi!" Sasuke berjalan ke depan Kakashi.

Akan tetapi Kakashi terus berjalan seakan Sasuke tidak berada disitu.

"Apa ini? Kenapa dia tidak melihatku?"

Tiba-tiba..

"KRUYUK" perut Naruto berbunyi.

"Hora.." Sasuke kecil memberikan bentonya pada Naruto.

Sasuke terperanjat melihat dirinya sendiri berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Itu aku.." Sasuke berkata lirih.

Sekarang ia sadar ia telah berada dalam memorinya yang telah hilang selama 10 tahun.

Namun tiba-tiba pemandangan itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh pemandangan malam yang tengah diterpa hujan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Bawalah aku bersamamu.. kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!" terdengar suara jeritan seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Sakura.." Sasuke berkata lirih melihat drama pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sakura saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari Konoha 10 tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke berlari menuju bayangan dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha mencegah dirinya pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Baka!! Cepat kembali atau kau akan menyesal!" sasuke berusaha mencegah dirinya pergi.

"Hei, BERHENTI!! KALAU TIDAK KAU AKAN MENYESAL SEPERTI AKU!!" Sasuke berteriak dan menghalangi dirinya sendiri agar ia tidak mengingkari perasaannya pada Sakura.

Sasuke berusaha agar ia tidak lagi memendam penyesalan luar biasa yang selama ini selalu mengganggunya.

"HEI BODOH KEMBALI KESINI!!" Sasuke berteriak hingga suaranya habis.

Namun tiba-tiba pemandangan yang ada disekitarnya kembali menghilang dan digantikan oleh pemandangan dalam sebuah Rumah Sakit.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya ketika melihat tubuhnya terbaring lemah di tempat tidur dengan berbagai alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Tampak beberapa orang dokter dan perawat sibuk menyetrumnya berharap jantungnya dapat berdetak kembali.

"Kenapa aku ada disitu? Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Kenapa mereka tidak melihat ke arahku?" Sasuke bertanya keheranan.

"BRAKK" pintu ruang ICU terbuka. Sakura memasuki ruang ICU dengan wajah pucat.

"Sakura-sama kami telah melakukan apa yang kami dapat lakukan. Tapi tampaknya tidak berhasil" jelas seorang dokter pada Sakura.

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika melihat wajah orang yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu.

"Sasuke.." Sakura terkejut dan air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Sakura berlari ke arah Sasuke dan mencoba mengalirkan cakra pada Sasuke.

"Sakura-sama percuma saja dia sudah.."

"DIAM!!" Sakura berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke kembali.

Sasuke berlari ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura aku ada disini!" Sasuke menarik bahu Sakura akan tetapi sayang sekali ia tidak bisa menyentuh Sakura.

"SASUKE JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!!" Sakura menangis histeris.

Hati Sasuke terasa sangat sakit ketika ia melihat gadis yang ia cintai menderita karenanya.

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok berjubah hitam yang mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu Sasuke.." sosok itu berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke bertanya keheranan.

"Aku seorang shinigami yang bertugas membawamu ke akhirat."

"Mustahil! Jadi aku sudah mati?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak melihat tubuhmu sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi?"

"..." Sasuke tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"Tempatmu bukan disini. Ayo ikut denganku" sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Tapi.. masih ada urusan yang belum kuselesaikan"

* * *

Sakura kembali mengalirkan cakra ke tubuh Sasuke.

"Sakura-sama tidak mungkin.. warna cakra itu adalah"

"Transfer jiwa" Sakura menjawab.

'Tapi kalau anda melakukannya anda bisa.."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku lebih tidak tahan bila melihat lelaki yang kucintai meninggal dihadapanku."

Sakura terus mengalirkan cakra kepada tubuh Sasuke.

* * *

"TIDAK MAU!! AKU TIDAK MAU IKUT DENGANMU!!" Sasuke berteriak pada shinigami yang berada di depannya.

"Huh, percuma saja kau tidak akan bisa menolak."

Sasuke terbang keatas kemudian mengikuti Shinigami..

"Ap.. apa.. kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?"

"Itu karena sudah waktunya kau meninggalkan dunia ini"

Tiba-tiba ada cahaya hijau yang menarik Sasuke menjauhi shinigami. Shinigami mempererat pegangannya pada Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau keras kepala ya? Huh baiklah.. kau bisa kembali ke tubuhmu asalkan dengan 1 syarat."

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya pada shinigami yang ada di depannya.

"Kau akan kehilangan ingatanmu sejak 10 tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang."

"Baiklah. Aku setuju"

"Nah sekarang cahaya hijau itu akan menarikmu kembali menuju tubuhmu. Sampai jumpa lagi Sasuke." Shinigami menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

* * *

"Sakura-sama, jantungnya kembali berdetak!" seru seorang dokter.

"Yokatta.." Sakura bersyukur. Dan kemudian ia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura-sama!!" seru seorang perawat.

"Percuma saja dia pasti sudah meninggal, tadi dia sudah melakukan tranfer jiwa."

"Dokter, jantungnya masih berdetak!" seru perawat yang memegang Sakura

"Apa? tidak mungkin? Ini keajaiban!"

"Ayo cepat bawa Sakura-sama ke ruang perawatan.!"

* * *

"Sakura-chan.."

Sakura membuka matanya ketika mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya. Sakura melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum berada di depannya. Sementara di belakang Naruto, Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Sakura-chan yokatta.." Naruto bersyukur ketika melihat sahabat terbaiknya sekaligus orang yang pernah ia cintai sepenuh hati itu telah sadar.

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Naruto.. kenapa aku masih hidup? Seharusnya aku sudah mati kan?" Sakura mengingat saat dirinya melakukan transfer jiwa pada Sasuke.

"Sepertinya waktu itu Sasuke belum benar-benar meninggal. Ia hanya mengalami mati suri sehingga saat kau melakukan transfer jiwa. Kau tidak perlu menyerahkan jiwamu." Jelas Naruto.

"Yokatta.. ne Sakura. " Hinata berkata lembut.

"Ah mana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia sudah sadar dari kemarin.. sekarang dia ada di kamar nomor 302" Naruto menjawab Sakura.

Sakura bangkit kemudian berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata di belakangnya.

"CHOTTO MATTE SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto berteriak kemudian berlari menyusul Sakura.

Sakura berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Sesekali ia terjatuh karena tubuhnya belum sembuh benar. Tapi ia segera bengkit kemudian kembali berlari menuju ke kamar nomor 302 kamar tempaat orang yang sangat dicintainya berada.

"BRAKK" Sakura membuka pintu kamar 302.

Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sementara matanya mengarah melihat keluar jendela.

"Hhh hhh Sakura-chan!!" Naruto tampak terengah-engah karena terus-terusan berlari mengikuti Sakura.

"Sasuke.." Sakura bergumam sementara air matanya tiba-tiba keluar membasahi wajahnya.

Sakura berlari menuju keluar rumah sakit. Ia menangis bukan karena sedih. Sakura sangat bahagia melihat Sasuke selamat hingga air matanya tanpa sadar keluar. Tapi ia tidak mau Sasuke melihat dirinya menangis sehingga ia berlari keluar rumah sakit dan menangis di halaman rumah sakit.

Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang masih terduduk diam di tempat tidurnya. Kemudian mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

"Na..Na..ruto-kun hentikan" Hinata tergagap berusaha menghentikan suaminya.

"Brengsek! Kau Sasuke! Sudah berapa kali kau membuat Sakura menderita? Kau sudah membuatnya menderita selama 10 tahun. Kau telah melukainya. APA KAU TAHU BETAPA HANCURNYA IA, SAAT MENGETAHUI KAU AKAN MENIKAH!! Aku melihatnya terus-terusan menangis selama berada di Tokyo!!" Naruto berteriak histeris sementara air mata mulai mengalir dari mata birunya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto yang mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"KAU!!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah saat aku berhasil mengalahkan Itachi lalu tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok orang yang berusaha menyerangku lalu.. ugh" Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!! Cepat minta maaf pada Sakura-chan kalau tidak.." Naruto belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Kalau tidak, apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang agak 'menantang'

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU BRENGSEKK!!" Naruto berteriak.

"Naruto-kun hentikan!" suara Hinata terdengar panik

"Lepaskan aku.." Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman Naruto kemudian berlari keluar kamarnya kemudian menuju halaman rumah sakit.

Sasuke berlari keluar rumah sakit. Ia melihat Sakura berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon sambil menangis. Sasuke berjalan ke belakang Sakura.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tapi aku merasa aku harus minta maaf padamu." Sasuke berkata pada Sakura yang membelakanginya.

"Gomennasai.." Sasuke meminta maaf pada Sakura.

'gomennasai' merupakan salah satu kata terlarang bagi seorang Uchiha dengan harga diri setinggi gunung. Namun sepertinya cintanya pada Sakura lebih besar daripada harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha yang setinggi gunung itu.

Sakura berbalik kemudian berlari memeluk Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan.." Sakura berbisik lirih.

Sasuke kemudian balas memeluk Sakura.

"Yokatta ne Naruto-kun.." Hinata berkata pada Naruto yang memandangi kedua sahabatnya itu dari balik jendela.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hinata-chan akhirnya pengorbanan Sakura-chan selama ini tidak sia-sia." Naruto menangis bahagia.

"Semoga kita bisa bahagia seperti mereka ya.." Hinata memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan.." Naruto memeluk Hinata dan berbisik lirih di telinga Hinata.

* * *

10 tahun kemudian...

Sasuke duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca koran pagi. Burung berkicau dengan riangnya menyambut pagi hari yang cerah. Sementara Sakura sibuk membersihkan rumah.

"Otousan!! Lihat aku dapat nilai 100!!" terdengar suara gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun yang berteriak kegirangan.

Sasuke menghampiri putri kesayangannya itu dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Nah, itu baru putriku.." Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Otousan aku juga dapat nilai 100 kok!" terdengar suara anak laki-laki yang berwajah mirip Yumi berlari menuju Sasuke dan Yumi.

"Iya, kamu juga hebat Yuki.. Sasuke mengelus kepala putra-putrinya."

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke sambil menggandeng dua anaknya yang lain. Tangan kanannya menggandeng Hikari anak perempuannya yang masih berumur 7 tahun sementara tangan kirinya menggandeng Kyo anak laki-lakinya yang masih berumur 5 tahun.

"Siapa dulu ayahnya.." Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura.." wajah Sasuke tampak memerah karena dipuji di depan anak-anaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke." Sakura mencium bibir suaminya.

"Emph" Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Hei! Jangan lakukan itu di depan anak-anak dong!" protes Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa dong.. itu kan tanda rasa sayangku padamu Sasuke"

"Iya kan anak-anak?" Sakura bertanya pada anak-anak tercintanya itu.

"Otousaaann!!" keempat anaknya berlari menuju Sasuke dan memeluk otousan tercinta mereka.

--OWARI--

* * *

HAPPY ENDING!! Yatta!

Haduh-haduh akhirnya setelah penderitaan yang panjang mereka akhirnya bahagia juga...

Oh iya btw tentang anak-anaknya Sasukje dan Sakura aku bikin sebagai 'keluarga bahagia dengan 4 anak' hehe kan biar klan Uchiha ga musnah, jadinya mereka bikin banyak anak huehehehe.. (ketawa bejat) cape banget ya si Sakura ngelahirin terus.. hihihi.

oiya anak-anak mereka namanya Yuki, Yumi, Hikari sama Kyo. gtw knapa aku ngasih nama2 aneh kaya gitu..

Sebagai informasi Yumi sama Yuki itu kembar cewe cowo umurnya 10 tahun Yumi lebih tua 10 menit daripada Yuki. umur mereka 10 tahun. trus Hikari tu anak cewe Sasuke umurnya 7 tahun. Yang terakhir Kyo anak cowo umurnya 5 tahun.

Dibayangan aku sih Yumi tuh anak cewe yang rada hiperaktif sama persis kaya kembarannya Yuki. hmm Semua anak Sasuke rambutnya hitam kaya ayahnya. cuman matanya ijo kaya matanya si Sakura. kayanya yang sifatnya nurun dari ayahnya cuma Hikari.. habis yang lain pada berisik semua mirip si Sakura. hehehe

Aku tau fic aku ni jelek banget.. makasih banget buat yang udah mau baca fic jelek ini..

Aku harap kalian mau ngasih saran dan kritik buat aku biar aku bisa berkembang.

Review kalian selalu aku tunggu.. Mata ne!!


End file.
